


Embers

by Refined_Writing17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, G!pTobin, Intersex, Motherhood, Parenthood, Past Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Refined_Writing17/pseuds/Refined_Writing17
Summary: Tobin Heath has a great life as a firefighter. Helping others has always been a dream of hers. One afternoon, she gets a call about a small fire. Little did she know that the woman making the call would turn out to be a certain green-eyed girl.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 139
Kudos: 449





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It was another quiet day at the station for Tobin. Her and the crew spent most of the day cleaning their fire trucks. They would wash them down with the hoses, and use sounded to make sure they were extra shiny. Some, including Tobin, would take their shirts off, leaving her in a tight black tank top that showed off her rippling biceps. Their station was on the side of a busy road. People would honk their horns as they drove by, which made all the guys holler. Tobin, however, didn’t pay any mind to the catcalling. Tobin has always been a hard worker. She loves her job, and has never wanted any distractions.

After her cleaning duties were done, Tobin sat down on one of the chairs in the station, feet propped up on the table in front of her. She then clasped her hands behind her head. She started to doze off in order to chase much needed rest. She had just started to fall into a sleep when the phone rang. Tobin’s chief answered the call. “Yep, we’ll be right down,” the chief said. He hung up the phone and looked over to Tobin. Tobin was like his second in command. He always relied on her because she never failed to work ten times harder than anyone else at the station.

“Do we have a call, chief?” Tobin asked as she stood, getting ready to go if the answer was ‘yes’.

He nodded, as him and Tobin went as quickly as they could to get their gear. “Dispatcher says a woman called in, reporting that her stove was on fire. Said she couldn’t put it out,” Tobin nodded as she secured her helmet and slipped on her heavyweight turnout gear. They quickly slid down the fire pole one by one, along with two other firefighters. They all got into the freshly cleaned truck, sirens were turned on, and they were off. 

When they arrived, Tobin instantly saw the flames coming out of the windows. She saw a woman and a boy, presumably the home owners with their backs turned facing their smoke infested house. The four firefighters carefully made their way to the source of the problem. The stove was up in flames, as it started to spread to the marble countertops. The water hose was put to work as the four firefighters worked to put out the small but powerful fire. Tobin breathed a sigh of relief as she started to see the flames become smaller and smaller. 

After ten minutes the fire was completely out, thankfully only taking the stove and a bit of countertop with it. The smoke started to dissipate almost as quickly as the fire. Tobin turned to her chief. “Good work, everyone. Heath, can you please go and make sure the woman and the boy are okay?” he spoke.

Tobin looked at him with a small smile. “Yes, sir.”

Tobin slowly took off her helmet as she walked outside to greet the owner of the home she just saved. It was a bittersweet moment knowing she saved people, but also knowing that the same people would probably have emotional damage from the situation. She walked to the front of the yard to see the woman with her back to her yet again. This time though, she was kneeling down, tightly hugging the small boy. She felt herself nearly shed a tear at this moment, and hated the fact that she had to interrupt it. She slowly walked up behind the two, clearing her throat.

The woman stood up and turned around, meeting Tobin’s eyes. ‘It can’t be’, she thought to herself as she fell speechless. Christen Press. The same Christen Press that she could have married. The same Christen Press she fell in love with and selfishly dumped six years back.

“Hi,” the greed eyes woman smiled as she gave Tobin a subtle once over. Though, it wasn’t so subtle as Tobin blushed furiously.

“Hey, um, I just wanted to make sure you and your boy here are okay,” Tobin motioned to both of them. Christen nodded with a small smile.

“We’re okay. He’s a little shaken up, but we’ll be alright,” Christen said and Tobin nodded. “Thank you for basically saving our house.”

Tobin bashfully nodded with a smile. “My pleasure.”

The two women stood staring at each other. Tobin was slightly worried that Christen might have forgot who she is. “Hey, do you remember me?” Tobin questioned. Christen just responded with a confused expression. “Tobin Heath?”

At that, the other women’s mouth fell open. “Tobin? It’s really you?” she questioned and Tobin just nodded and smiled simply. “God, how long has it been?” Christen inquired.

“Five, six years, I reckon.” Both women just stood in silence, letting the feeling of shock overcome them.

Suddenly, the young boy tapped Christen on the shoulder, forcing her to turn around. “What’s up, honey?” she looked down at him with a smile. Tobin did the same.

“Mommy, can we go inside now? Is it safe?” the small boy asked before looking at Tobin who laughed a bit and nodded.

“It sure is, buddy.” Tobin knelt down so her eyes met the young boy. Their eyes were the same honey colored brown. Tobin felt her breath catch in her throat once she realized this, knowing that Christen and her did have sex often before they broke up. She decided to brush it off for the time being. “Hey, bud. I just want you to know that you’re really brave. A lot of kids I know probably wouldn’t want to go back into their house after a fire.” The young boy watched her intently. What’s your name, big guy?” Tobin asked and the young boy just looked up to Christen for approval.

“Go ahead sweetie, tell the nice firefighter your name,” Christen encouraged with a rub of the small boys back. I wink was sent in Tobin’s direction. Tobin smirked at this action. The boy looked back at Tobin who smiled, waiting for his answer.

“My name is Julian, but mommy calls me her ‘little man’,” he spoke sweetly. Tobin just laughed a bit. She glanced at Christen, before turning her attention back to the boy.

“Very nice to meet you, Julian. My name is Tobin.” She stuck out her gloved hand for him to shake. He reluctantly shook her hand and Tobin smiled.

Tobin noticed the boy looking at her helmet with wonder and she smirked. “Are you a real firefighter?” he asked and Tobin confidently nodded. She could see the boy’s face turn from reluctant to interest in a second. His eyes went wide and Christen just smiled. Suddenly, an idea came to Tobin’s mind.

“I’ll tell you what, buddy. Why don’t you take my helmet and keep it safe for me.” The boy’s face filled with excitement. “That way if I ever have to come back her to your house for another fire, you can have it ready for me. How does that sound? Do you think you could keep it safe for me?” Tobin asked and the boy nodded furiously, making both women laugh and share a smile. “Awesome! Here you go buddy,” she handed the heavy helmet over to him as Christen just stared with the biggest heart eyes. Tobin became very cheerful at the boy’s visible excitement.

The moment was broken up when the chief and the two other firefighters walked out of the house after assessing  
the damage. “Heath, time to head back,” the chief said and Tobin nodded with a ‘yes, sir’. She got up from her kneeling position so that she could come face to face with the younger woman. 

“It was great seeing you again, Christen. Although, I would’ve liked to meet again under different circumstances,” Tobin spoke as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. Christen nodded in agreement. 

“Great seeing you too, Tobin. Maybe we could catch up sometime when you’re free,” Christen’s tone was more of a statement than a question.

“Absolutely, I’d love to,” Tobin was relieved. She stopped scraping the back of her neck. They stared at each other for a moment with matching smiles. “Well, I should be heading back. Duty calls,” Tobin joked which earned a small chuckle from Christen

“Still as much of a goof as I remember, huh?” Christen grinned as she watched the girl nervously fiddle her thumbs before her. 

Tobin shrugged her shoulders as she felt her cheeks start to burn up. “Maybe.”

Both women shared a chucked, before Tobin looked down at the boy who was still content, playing with the had that she gave him. “Have fun with the hat, bud. Take care of it for me,” Tobin said to the young boy and he looked up at her, before nodding with a huge grin. His day was clearly made. Tobin looked back up at Christen with a smile. “Bye, Christen,” she waved slightly.

“Bye, Tobin.”

With that, Tobin walked back to the truck with a smile, just a pair of green eyes on her mind.


	2. All Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has a chat with Kelley, and visits Tobin at work.

It had been three days since Christen saw Tobin again for the first time in six years. She wasn’t prepared for that moment, and didn’t think she’d ever be ready to see Tobin again after the heartbreak she had gone through because of her.

Christen decided that the best idea was to consult with her best friend, Kelley. Kelley has always been straight up with Christen. Ever since then met at Stanford, Christen knew she could always rely on Kelley.

Julian was sound asleep in his room. The two women were sitting on the couch that night at Christen’s, already deep in conversation.

“Shut up! It was really Tobin?!” Kelley asked, shock evident in her voice. Christen nodded with a frown.

“Chris, why do you look so down?” Kelley questioned. “All you wanted after Tobin left was to get back with her.”

Christen nodded a bit in agreement. “Yeah, and I also wanted to repeatedly punch her in the face. I was feeling a lot of emotions,” Christen sighed. Kelley reached out to bring Christen’s hand into hers.

“Chris, are you gonna tell her?” Just from those words, Christen knew exactly what Kelley meant. “I mean, I definitely am not trying to force you to do anything, but Julian is her son too.” Christen nodded, tears threatening her eyes. 

“I just wish she never left me in the first place. Then maybe, just maybe, we could’ve been a family,” Christen sniffled as she fought back tears. Kelley squeezed her hand, along with an apologetic look.

“I know Chris, trust me. To this day, I still believe Tobin is the biggest idiot on this planet for leaving you. She was just too damn stubborn, along with being way too focused on her work. It’s been six years though, Chris. Maybe she’s changed her ways. You and Julian deserve the world, and back then she might have not been able to give it to you,” Christen gave a slight nod before Kelley continued. “But maybe she’s ready now. I can’t imagine her not wanting to get to know Julian. What mother wouldn’t want to spend time with their kid? Especially when he is a rockstar,” Christen laughed with a nod. “And as for you two, you guys were in love. Those feelings don’t just go away. Give it time and see where it goes. Sometimes you have to let something go so that it can fly back to you.”

Christen smiled at Kelley’s words. Maybe she’s right, she thought. “Thanks, Kel. I feel a lot better now.” Kelley grinned as she pulled Christen in for a tight hug.

“And hey, maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Now that you know where Tobin works, you can drive by her station and get a good show, if you know what I mean,” Kelley playfully elbowed Christen’s side with a wink. Christen just chucked and rolled her eyes.

“Oh shut up, Kel.” Kelley just laughed.

“Oh come on, Chris. You know she’s hot.” Christen could feel her cheeks burn up at the statement. She started thinking about Tobin and how sexy she looked in her firefighter uniform. Kelley instantly noticed her daydreaming. “Oh my god, you’re falling hard! Again.” Christen just shook her head from her thoughts.

“Okay fine, she’s not bad to look at,” Christen spoke.

Kelley laughed at Christen’s confession. “And, according to your thin walls, she’s not too bad in the bedroom either,” Kelley joked, referring to the time she and Christen were roommates. Christen’s cheeks got even more crimson.

“You heard us?” Christen asked and all Kelley could do was nod.

“It was kinda hard not too. You were all like ‘ohh Tobin, that’s it, faster!” Kelley moaned as she imitated Christen. Christen slapped Kelley’s shoulder hard enough to make the girl yell ‘ouch’, before laughing again.

The two women sat there the rest of the night, sharing old stories about nights in college and crazy work stories.

The next day, Christen got up earlier than usual to get ready for work. She woke Julian up and gave him some blueberries and strawberries for breakfast, before going back to do her makeup.

Life as an attorney was stressful. Constantly doing paper work every single day. It did come with its perks though, in that it paid well and allowed Christen to help other people.

Christen dropped off Julian at school, before heading off to work for the day. The day went by slow, but once it was finished, she went off to pick up Julian from school.

She could see in her rear view mirror that Julian was deep in thought, which was not rare for him.

“Julian, honey, what are you thinking about?” she locked eyes with her son as he frowned and scrunched his eyebrows.

“What happened to that firefighter that saved us? Where did she go?” the boy asked with so much wonder in his tone. Christen pursed her lips, wondering if she should give him a real answer or not.

“She is probably at work, sweetie. Firefighters are really busy,” Christen said and the boy still looked confused. The sat in silence for a minute, before the boy finally spoke again.

“Can we go visit her then?” he asked with the sweetest face, and Christen was always bad at telling him ‘no’.

“I don’t know, baby. She might be on a call,” Christen said and the boy frowned even more.

“Please, mommy!” he begged. “I’ll be really good and I’ll clean my room,” he said and Christen just smiled.

Christen gave in. “Okay, but only if you promise to be a really good boy. You have to be on your best behavior.” She smiled as her son grinned and pumped the air with his fist in victory.

Christen knew her son really wanted to see Tobin, but it didn’t hurt knowing that she would be seeing her too.

When they arrived at the station, Tobin was busy wrapping up a fire hose. Christen took notice of how the women’s arm muscles rippled and how her sharp jaw clenched as she worked on the hose. Wearing her tight navy blue t-shirt, grey cargo pants, and black combat boots, Christen swore she’d never seen anything so sexy. 

Christen and Julian started walking over to the brown eyed girl, waiting for her to notice.

“Hey, I think I’m in need of some assistance,” Christen teased. Tobin snapped her head up at the sound of Christen’s voice. She smiled as her eyes met green.

“Hi, what’re you doing here?” Tobin questioned with shock, before looking down at Julian. She could see that the boy was filled with excitement, which made her grin.

“Oh, you know, just stopping by,” she played, coyly. “My son was asking for you.” Tobin’s body filled with excitement at the statement. Tobin gently placed the hose down on the side of the truck, before walking closer to the mom and her son. Tobin smiled down at Julian. He looked up at her like she was his hero.

“Hey, buddy. How’s it hanging?” Tobin asked and Julian just continued to stare. Tobin laughed and gave Christen a smile. “How’s that hat that I gave you? You keeping it safe for me?” The boy nodded with a huge smile. “Good man, put it here,” she stuck out her fist for him to bump it. Julian fist bumped her, before Tobin pulled her hand back, making an explosion sound with her mouth to go along with it. Christen’s smile just got even wider at the scene before her. Tobin eventually looked back up at Christen with a shy smile.

“So,” Christen started. “Do you sleep here? It’s getting pretty late,” she asked and the firefighter nodded.

“Some nights. We have shifts so it really depends on what shift I have. Night shifts I sleep here, mornings or afternoons I don’t. Today, thankfully, was an afternoon shift, so I get to go home to my own bed,” the older woman smiled and Christen nodded.

“Have you had dinner?” she questioned and Tobin just shook her head.

“Haven’t had time to,” Tobin simply said. Christen started to feel brave.

“Would you maybe want to come over for dinner? I can whip something up if you want so you don’t have to cook when you get home.” There was a moment of silence, and Christen suddenly felt apprehensive, causing her to backpedal. “I mean, uh, unless you don’t want to. That’s fin-,” she was cut off by Tobin’s firm hand on her shoulder.

“Christen, hey,” she waited for Christen to look up at her. “I would absolutely love that,” she said, followed by a soft smile. Christen grinned in response.

“Really?” she asked hopefully. Tobin nodded with a sure smile.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time we catch up.”


	3. I’m With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has a much needed chat with Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thanks for the support :)

The three drove back to Christen’s house with grumbling stomachs. Tobin drove back in her truck, while Christen and Julian drove back in Christen’s car.

When they got there, Tobin suggested that her and Julian play outside while Christen made dinner.

They did just that. Both Tobin and Julian were playing soccer in Christen’s backyard. Tobin took the role of the goalie, while Julian tried to score on her. 

“Ahh, darn it! You got me again, buddy,” Tobin announced, as she threw her head back in defeat after being scored on by Julian for the seventh time. Julian raised his fists in the air and cheered out, making Tobin smile.

Christen watched from the kitchen window with a smile, as her son and ex lover played together. She would laugh every time Tobin dramatically threw her head back, knowing that Tobin was totally taking it easy on Julian to make him feel good about himself.

When dinner was ready, she called the pair in from the backyard. They raced to the door, Tobin ultimately letting Julian win. Christen just shook her head with a smile. She loved seeing Tobin be so playful, especially with their son.

Tobin took her seat at the table, before looking around the kitchen. She watched as the green eyed girl scooped some food out of the pan and onto some plates. “Everything smells amazing, Chris. Thank you,” Tobin commented as she watched the younger woman with a smile.

“My pleasure. It’s the least I could do for you, seeing how you basically saved our lives,” she spoke, blindly motioning over to her son who was sitting next to Tobin at the table.

“It’s a good thing you could get your oven replaced so quick. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have been able to make us this amazing meal,” Tobin spoke and Christen cheeks started to heat up at the compliment. She placed a plate in front of Julian, before setting one down for Tobin, along with one for herself. She sat down across from Tobin, as all three started happily eating away.

Later on that night, Julian fast asleep in his bed, Christen and Tobin found themselves on Christen’s couch.

“Do you want a beer or anything?” Christen asked, a glass of red wine in hand. Tobin shook her head with a small smile.

“I gotta drive home, so I shouldn’t. Thanks for the offer though,” Tobin spoke and Christen nodded with a smile. They sat face to face with one another, eyes lingering between each other and the TV that was on.

“Tobin,” Christen started, which immediately got the attention of brown eyes. “I need to talk to you about something.” Christen took a deep breath, sighing as she exhaled. Tobin noticed the girl’s sudden nervousness, which made her instinctively want to wrap her up in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

“Go ahead, Chris. It’s okay,” Tobin spoke and Christen just nodded with another exhaled breath.

“Okay so, do you remember that time we were together before, well, you...” Christen stopped and wondered if she should continue.

“The time before I left you?” Tobin finished and Christen nodded. “Yeah, I think about it all the time.” Christen just shook her head, knowing that Tobin wasn’t understanding what she was trying to say.

“No, I mean, the time. Like when we, you know,” Christen stuttered out, hoping Tobin would catch on. The girl before her still looked confused. She realized that she would have to spell it out for her. “Oh for god sakes, the last time we had sex, Tobin,” she exclaimed. Tobin’s expression turned from confused to understanding in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, yeah, I remember,” she started. “I mean, I don’t think I could ever forget sex with you,” Tobin spoke with a bit of confidence and a smile. Christen smiled at her comment, but quickly stopped after remembering her task at hand.

“Okay well, if you remember, we didn’t use a condom, and well,” Christen stopped and Tobin nodded. In a matter of seconds, Tobin’s face changed completely, and with that, Christen knew that Tobin figured it out.

“Oh,” is all Tobin could say and Christen just nodded. “Wow.”

“Tobin, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I should’ve been on the pill and I wasn’t that night. I’m so sorry,” Christen started to tear up, and Tobin just shook her head, before throwing all caution to the wind. She wrapped her arms around Christen’s shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Christen immediately wrapped her arms around Tobin’s waist, pressing her lips into Tobin’s strong shoulder. It was second nature. Feeling Tobin’s strong body pressed up against hers again made her heart soar.

“Don’t be sorry,” Tobin whispered into Christen’s ear. “It takes two to make a baby. I should’ve had a condom. We should’ve both been more careful.” Tobin pulled back from their hug slightly to meet Christen’s eyes. “But for the record, that little boy we made is special. He’s an amazing kid, and if you’ll have me, I’d love to be in his life too,” Tobin spoke, rubbing Christen’s shoulders soothingly with her fingertips. Christen noticed the sincerity in the woman’s brown eyes. She was serious.

“Of course you can be in his life. He absolutely adores you. Everyday since the fire, every other sentence that comes out of his mouth is ‘can we go see that firefighter?’, or ‘when’s that firefighter coming back’,” Christen imitated her son and Tobin just laughed. They let their arms fall back down to their waists, comfortably sitting close to one another.

“He’s the coolest kid I’ve ever met. Such a little charmer. I bet he’s gonna get all the girls in high school,” Tobin said and Christen rolled her eyes with a laugh. “Or boys, we never know.” Christen just nodded with a small smile.

“I honestly can’t believe you didn’t realized that he’s yours before I told you. I mean, he looks just like you,” Christen said and Tobin shrugged with a grin. “Those beautiful hazel eyes he has have your name written all over them,” Christen started and Tobin just smirked.

“Are you implying that I have beautiful eyes, Ms. Press? Trying to flirt with me?” Tobin said with a cocky demeanor. Christen gave a shy smile, her cheeks starting to heat up.

“Maybe,” Christen spoke, and with that, Tobin couldn’t contain the grin that formed on her face. 

Tobin broke the moment as she looked down at the watch on her wrist, showing her that she should have been home a while ago. She looked back up at Christen with a smile.

“I should probably get going.” Tobin started to stand up and Christen did the same. The two walked over to the front door. They both stood facing each other, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

“I had a great night tonight,” Christen said, glancing down at the floor for a moment to hide her blush.

“Likewise, Chris. Thank you for dinner,” she started. “And thank you for telling me the truth about Julian. I promise you that you don’t have to be alone anymore. I’m in this with you,” Tobin smiled. All Christen could do was bite her lip to hold back tears. The thought of having someone to raise Julian with made her ecstatic, especially if it’s Tobin.

Tobin took a step towards Christen slowly, making sure not to startle her. She held her hands out for Christen to grab onto. Christen welcomes tobins strong hands into hers. She looked down at their joined hands, feeling emotions come back that she hadn’t experienced since before Tobin left. She looked back up and saw Tobin gazing at her with beautiful honey eyes. 

Tobin disconnect one of her hands for a second, which made Christen a little sad. Though, she found herself elated again as Tobin gently pushed a piece of Christen’s hair behind her ear. She momentarily closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Tobin’s fingertips on her cheek. Tobin gave her one more soft smile, before slowly letting go of Christen’s hands, making sure to give them a reassuring squeeze beforehand. She walked over to the door, turning around one last time to face Christen.

“Night, Chris,” she spoke, a genuine smile gracing her face.

“Goodnight, Tobin.”


	4. You’re No Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin takes Julian for ice cream, and Christen feels brave.

It was a Friday night. Christen was sat at home on the couch, scrolling through Netflix. Tobin has offered to take Julian out, so that the woman could get some peace and quiet.

Tobin decided to take Julian to an ice cream parlor downtown. She was excited to get to spend time with him, even though he still didn’t know the full truth about her.

“Okay, bud,” Tobin started as she held Julian’s hand in hers. They stood waiting in line. “What flavor do you want? You can get anything you’d like,” Tobin spoke. She placed her free hand in her bomber jacket, as there was a slight breeze in the air.

Tobin watched as his brown eyes scanned all the flavors. “I want chocolate chip!” he exclaimed and Tobin chuckled at his pure excitement.

“Cup or cone?” she questioned, causing him to think again.

“Uhhhm, cone.” Tobin just shook her head with a smile.

“Oh your mom is gonna be so mad at me when I bring you home later,” she whispered to herself, knowing the little boy was bound to drip ice cream all over himself.

The line kept moving and it was finally their turn. The lady at the window smiled once she looked at Tobin. “Hi, what can I get for you?” the girl asked, dreamily staring at Tobin.

“Um hi, can I get one chocolate chip in a cone and one vanilla soft serve in a cup please,” Tobin ordered, and the women just nodded with a smirk. Tobin began to feel uncomfortable at the way the woman kept looking at her, even while making their ice creams. Tobin sees the woman write something on a napkin, before coming back over to the window. She handed the two ice creams to Tobin, as well as the napkin. Tobin gave her the money and she just grinned.

“I wrote my number on there, just in case you ever wanna hangout some time,” she said, motioning to the napkin with a wink and a bite of her lip. Tobin just gave the girl a polite smile, not knowing what to say with her son right there.

Tobin led Julian over to a small table, sitting down across from one another. She watched as the boy happily ate his ice cream, making sure to get it all over his face. Tobin used the napkin that the girl had given her to wipe off her son’s face, effectively smudging the number that was written on it.

Normally, Tobin would have been all over that girl. One night stands became ritualistic to Tobin after she broke up with Christen. She remembered that she would take home any girl that was interested, just to forget about Christen. She knew it was selfish, but she didn’t care.

She remembered telling Christen that she needed to focus on her career. That she couldn’t have any distractions. Both women were heartbroken, and rightfully so. They were in love. So in love that Christen never saw it coming.

Tobin didn’t have a real relationship since Christen. She never wanted to. Christen was her everything. Her ying to her yang. Her entire world. She had the key to her heart. 

And that made leaving even harder.

Now that she has a son, and has Christen back in her life, she never wants to go back to her old ways. 

After Tobin and Julian finish their ice cream, Tobin drove Julian home. On the ride home, the two listened to the radio together as Tobin sang and Julian hummed the melodies. It was a much needed bonding moment. One that nearly made Tobin tear up.

When Tobin got back to Christen’s, she walked in to find Christen one the couch, passed out. She looked over at Julian as he looked up at her. Tobin put her finger over her mouth, signaling for him to be quiet.

Tobin slowly walked over to where Christen was sound asleep. She could hear soft snores coming from the girls mouth. She smiled at this. She remembered how Christen used to do that same thing when they were dating. They’d be all cuddled up in bed, Christen laying on Tobin’s chest, soft snores escaping parted lips.

Tobin slowly ran her hand up and down Christen’s shoulder, stirring the younger girl from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up dreamily at Tobin. Tobin melted at the sight, wondering how she ever managed to break up with this beautiful woman.

“Hi,” Tobin smiled. “Did you have a nice rest?” she questioned and Christen nodded with a sleepy smile.

“I did. Where’s my munchkin?” she asked as she sat up on the couch, looking over at Julian who had ice cream dripped down his shirt.

“Yeah, about that,” Tobin began and Christen just looked at her with a face that was filled with pretend anger. “I might have let him get his ice cream in a cone.”

All Christen could do was laugh, Tobin just smiled. “Welp, I guess I should go get him cleaned up for bed,” Christen started and Tobin nodded. “Wanna come with?” Christen asked and Tobin’s mouth formed a soft smile. Tobin nodded again, before the three of them headed upstairs.

Tobin watched from a far, leading up against Julian’s doorframe, as Christen got their son changed into some clean clothes. Tobin watched in adoration as Christen would tickle Julian’s sides, making him giggle.

The two women tucked Julian in, before carefully shutting his door behind them, trying their best not to wake him up.

Christen and Tobin stood smiling at each other in the hallway. Tobin nervously tucked her hands into her jean pockets, as Christen gave her the sweetest look.

“Thank you do much for taking him today. He had a blast,” Christen said. Tobin grinned at the statement.

“Good, I’m glad I got to spend some time with him. He’s such a good kid, so well behaved. You did an amazing job raising him,” Tobin spoke and Christen just blushed. Though, Tobin suddenly frowned. “I just wish I could’ve been there for him, for you,” Tobin confessed with a sigh. “I just wish I wasn’t so selfish.”

Christen frowned as well. “I wish you were there too, but I know that you had to focus on your career. I mean, now look at you. You’re this big time firefighter. You save people’s lives. You’re a hero, Tobin.”

Tobin shook her head. “Maybe, but that still doesn’t justify me leaving.” Tobin looked down at her feet, bottom lip forming a pout. “I should have been here. I should have been your hero,” Tobin whispered out, making Christen fall in love all over again.

Christen watched the girl continue to pout in front of her. She took a step towards Tobin, closing the distance between them. She reached up and cupped Tobin’s face with her hands, forcing her to look up.

“Tobin?” she spoke out. Tobin glanced up at her, before looking down at the ground again.

“Yeah?” she questioned, not knowing what to do.

“Stay with me tonight,” Christen whispered into the air, causing Tobin’s breath to catch in her throat. Tobin locked her eyes on the younger girl, silently asking if she was serious. Christen nodded in confirmation that Tobin did indeed hear her words right.

“Chris, I wouldn’t want to be a bother-,” Tobin started but Christen just shushed her.

“You’re no bother, Tobin. I want you here, and so does my son. Our son,” Christen said and Tobin just smiled.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Tobin said. Christen grinned, knowing she had won. Christen finally let go of Tobin’s face, as Tobin started to speak again. “Just get me a pillow and blanket and I should be good,” Tobin continued, motioning over to the couch.

“Tobs, you’re my guest. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch,” Christen laughed and Tobin just looked at her, confused.

“So where am I sleeping?” she questioned.

Christen smiled at her, feeling brave “In my bed, with me,” she simply said, as if it was obvious.

“Oh,” is all Tobin said as she grinned. Christen laughed at Tobin’s reaction. “I think I’m ready for bed then,” Tobin announced and Christen giggled.

“Me too, come on,” she grabbed Tobin’s hand, leading her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are the best! Thanks for the love :)


	5. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin sleeps over Christen’s house, and blueberry pancakes are made.

Tobin and Christen made it to the bedroom, still hand in hand. Christen looked back at Tobin who had a shy smile on her face.

“I’ll get you some clothes to sleep in,” Christen said as she let go of Tobin’s hand. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of sweatpants for the both of them. She handed a plain black t-shirt to Tobin, as well as a pair of grey sweatpants. Tobin smiled as she gratefully took the clothes from Christen’s hands.

“I’ll change in the bathroom,” Tobin motioned over to Christen’s bathroom, not wanting to make Christen uncomfortable. Christen nodded with a smile. “Let me know when you’re done changing.”

Tobin and Christen got changed into their pajamas, both anxious about the thought of climbing into bed with one another again. Tobin looked at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her long hair, making it look more decent.

“There’s an extra toothbrush in the bottom drawer,” she heard Christen yell from the bedroom. Tobin opened up the drawer, and sure enough, a brand new blue toothbrush was sitting there. She squeezed some toothpaste onto the toothbrush, before she started to brush. Once she achieved pleasant minty breath, she placed the toothbrush down on the counter.

She then knocked on the door, asking if Christen was done changing.

“You can come out,” she heard Christen say, making her do just that. She stepped out of the bathroom, eyes landing on the beautiful girl in her pajamas, looking as cute as ever.

“Hey,” Tobin smiled as she walked over to the foot of the bed.

“Hi, I just have to go brush my teeth. I’ll be right back,” Christen announced, as she left the room to do just that. Tobin just awkwardly stood at the end of the bed, not knowing what to do. She placed her hands in the pockets of the sweats as she waited.

Christen came back out two minutes later, teeth brushed and ready for bed. She yawned as she walked back over to where Tobin was standing.

“Tired?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded. “Me too. That kid wore me out,” Tobin joked and Christen laughed.

“Which side do you want?” Christen wondered and Tobin just shrugged.

“Up to you. It’s your bed, Chris,” Tobin said. The dark haired girl just smiled.

“That didn’t help, Heath,” she said and Tobin laughed.

“I’ll takes the left,” Tobin decided and Christen smiled.

“Sounds good. I wanted the right side anyways.”

The two women lifted the heavy comforter and sheets, before crawling under them simultaneously. Christen reached over, turning off her bedside lamp.

The room fell dark. It was quiet. The sounds of crickets chirping filled the ears of the two women. Both laid still on there respective sides, not wanting to move a muscle to startle the other.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Christen spoke. “Tobin?” she asked out into the darkness.

Tobin hummed in response, letting Christen know that she was listening. Christen waited a few seconds, not knowing if she should cross any boundaries.

“Do you, um,” she started and Tobin just waited for her to finish. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Christen questioned. Tobin knew that question was coming eventually. She waited for a moment, contemplating what the right thing to say was.

“No, I haven’t had a real relationship since you,” Tobin confessed and Christen smiled to herself in the darkness.

“Neither have I,” Christen said. “I haven’t been with anyone since you,” she whispered out and Tobin’s breath hitched.

“Really?” Tobin asked, shock laced in her voice.

“Yeah. I guess I always just hoped that you would find your way back to me,” she said. Tobin felt like pulling the girl into a big hug, never letting her go. “And you have.”

Tobin was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe Christen waited for her. After all those years, she waited. She couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

In that moment, she felt a burst of courageous energy pour out of her. She blindly reached for Christen’s hand in the dark room. She somehow made contact with Christen’s pinky, making Christen instinctively pull away a bit. When she realized it was Tobin’s hand, and reached back out to grab it. They intertwined their fingers, both smiling at the contact.

They fell asleep like this, hand in hand.

When Christen woke up the next morning, she sighed happily, knowing it was the weekend. She propped herself up onto her elbow, as she looked over at Tobin. She was fast asleep, lips parted and hair messy. Though, she looked as gorgeous as ever.

Christen bit her lip as she shifted her attention to Tobin’s strong arms, yearning to touch them. 

Tobin’s muscles had gotten so much bigger since the time they were dating. Christen figured it was from all the firefighter training Tobin endured.

She slowly reached over and gently rubbed Tobin’s bicep up and down, stirring the sleeping woman from her slumber. Tobin’s eyes fluttered open, a smile playing on her lips as she remembered where she was.

Tobin looked over at Christen, forming a huge grin on her face.

“What?” Christen questioned with a little laugh, noticing how happy the older woman looked.

“Nothin. Just forgot how beautiful you look in the morning,” Tobin said and Christen’s heart melted.

Christen shook her head with a smile. “Such a charmer,” she said, eyes looking wildly at Tobin. They laid in bed for a few minutes, before Christen suggested she’d make breakfast.

The two women rolled out of bed, before walking down the hall to Julian’s room to wake him up.

“Hey, honey. Time to get up,” Christen whispered softly as she slowly ran her fingers through Julian’s hair. He opened his eyes and smiled, seeing that Tobin was there standing next to his mom.

“Tobin?” he asked out in a groggy voice.

Tobin smiled at him. “Hey, buddy. Good morning. Mommy and I are thinking of making some blueberry pancakes. How does that sound?” Tobin asked and his faced filled with excitement. He quickly pulled his covers off, before jumping out of bed. Tobin thought he looked adorable in his little pajamas. All she wanted to do was pick him up and kiss him all over his face.

The two women cooked the pancakes together, while Julian sat on the couch, reading one of his books.

Christen made the pancake batter, and poured each pancake into the pan. Tobin sprinkled the blueberries into each pancake, smirking each time when she would purposely put way too many in. This earned a glance from Christen, telling her to stop.

The pancakes were ready, and Tobin drenched hers in syrup, earning another disapproving glance from green eyes. Tobin just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. 

“I haven’t had pancakes in so long,” Tobin announced, trying to justify her abnormal amount of syrup. Christen just laughed, playfully rolling her eyes.

The three enjoyed their pancakes together at the dining room table. Tobin constantly gave compliments about how good they were. When they finished, Tobin looked down at her watch, knowing she’d have to go to work soon.

She helped Christen clear the table, sighing as she did so. She didn’t want to leave. She wished she could just stay with Christen and Julian forever. 

Christen noticed Tobin’s sad demeanor. “Tobin, what’s wrong?” she gently placed her hand on Tobin’s forearm, rubbing it slightly with her thumb.

“I’m just sad,” Tobin said. Christen looked at her with a frown.

“It’s this about staying here last night. I’m sorry if it felt like you had-,” Tobin stopped her by placing her hands on Christen’s shoulders.

Tobin shook her head. “It’s not that,” she started. She dropped her hands from Christen’s shoulders. “Quite the opposite actually. I really don’t want to leave you two,” Tobin pouted. Christen frowned with Tobin.

“I know, Tobs. I don’t want you to leave either,” Christen gave her a sympathetic look. “But it’s your job,” Tobin nodded. She knew Christen was right. “And I promise, we’ll still be here, no matter what,” Christen said, Tobin’s mouth forming a smile. Christen noticed that Tobin still looked a little sad, so she knew exactly what to do. “How about we go out tonight, just the two of us,” Christen spoke with a smile. Tobin’s ears perked up at this.

Tobin wondered what they would do with their son. “What about Julian?” Tobin wondered. Christen just smiled.

“I can get a friend to watch him,” Christen said and Tobin grinned from ear to ear.

“Okay then, sounds great,” Tobin’s grinned, but her face suddenly fell as she looked down at her watch. “I have to go but I’ll pick you up at seven?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded with a huge smile. “Great, see you then,” Tobin gave her a wink, before taking off to the front door.

Christen suddenly felt all the butterflies coming back to her, and it sure was a good feeling.


	6. Falling In Head First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen have a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The day went by faster than both women expected. Christen was getting ready in her bathroom mirror, mascara being applied neatly. She was freshly showered and ready to see Tobin. She wore a simple dark green sundress, one that made her eyes pop, not to mention how great her legs looked in it.

She made sure to call Kelley, asking if she could watch Julian. Kelley of course immediately said yes when Christen told her the reason that he needed to be watched in the first place.

Kelley showed up just on time. Christen thanked her again for watching him, as Kelley played with Julian and his trains. Kelley just looked at her with a knowing grin and Christen blushed.

Christen felt her heart speed up when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and was stunned at the sight.

Tobin was wearing tight navy blue dress pants that hugged everything in all the right places. She wore a long sleeve white button up shirt, which she tucked into her pants, sleeves rolled up slightly. Her arms bulged from the shirt, and Christen swore she was drooling. Her hair was all neatly swept to one side. Tobin finished off the whole look with brown pointed-toe loafers.

Tobin looked Christen up and down, taking in her appearance. She loved how her dress perfectly mingled with her beautiful green eyes. She noted the small detail of how Christen had painted her nails the same color as her dress.

They both looked up at each other, virtually speechless. Tobin smiled one of her big signature smiles.

“You look absolutely stunning, Chris,” Tobin spoke with a genuine smile.

“Thanks, Tobin. So do you,” Christen grinned. She was not so subtle as she checked Tobin out again, shamelessly glancing at the front of the older woman’s pants. “Come on in,” Christen said as she moved aside. Tobin walked in and Kelley let out a squeal once she saw Tobin.

“Tobin, hi!” Kelley announced, and Tobin just looked over at Christen, wondering if she should know who Kelley is. “It’s me, Kelley O’hara!” she exclaimed and Tobin smiled as she remembered her.

“Oh my god, yeah, hey how are you?” Tobin asked and Kelley smiled.

“I’m good. It’s great to see you again,” she said and Tobin nodded.

“Likewise.”

Tobin turned her attention to Julian, who was still focused on his toy trains. He didn’t even notice Tobin was there, until she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and the biggest smile formed on his face as he stood up to hug Tobin. She picked him up from under his armpits, and lifted him so they were face to face. She pulled him in for the biggest hug, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. He rested his head on Tobin’s shoulder with a content smile. Christen melted at the sight. Kelley shot her a knowing look. Julian pulled back and smiled at Tobin.

“Are we going out for ice cream again?” he asked and Tobin just looked over to Christen, not wanting to be the one to let her son down.

Christen walked over and rubbed her hand up and down Julian’s back. “Honey, it’s just going to be me and Tobin tonight,” Christen said and Julian looked at his mom with a pout. “But, you get to hangout here with auntie Kelley! Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Christen exclaimed and the young boy nodded, still with a little pouty lip showing. Tobin smiled at how cute her son was, even when he was upset.

“Don’t worry, bud. We’ll be back before you know it. And if you’re good for auntie Kelley, mommy and I might just bring you home a special surprise,” Tobin announced and the boy’s face lit up.

“Okay, Toby. I’ll be good,” Julian said and Tobin and Christen laughed at the nickname he adopted for her.

Tobin set Julian back down on the ground, before her and Christen turned their attention back to Kelley.

“Thanks so much for watching him, Kel. We owe you,” Tobin said and Kelley just waived her off.

“No need to thank me, Tobin. Just make sure that this girl has a great night,” she motioned over to Christen, sending her a wink.

“I plan on it, and on that note,” she looked over at Christen. “Chris, ready to go?” Tobin asked and she nodded with a smile. They said goodbye to Julian and Kelley one more time, before heading out.

Tobin and Christen drove in Tobin’s truck to a nice downtown restaurant. The restaurant had breathtaking scenery. It was perfect for a night out.

The two women had an amazing dinner, sharing old stories and stories from work. Christen told Tobin some funny stories about Julian, which made them both hysterically laugh.

When dinner was finished, Tobin drove Christen to a nearby park, which was fully illuminated with the stars of the night sky. Tobin brought Christen to a secluded part of the park, which was surrounded by all different types of beautiful flowers. She laid a blanket down, and brought out the champagne that she hid away in a picnic basket.

They sat down on the soft blanket, as Tobin poured both of them a glass of champagne. She handed one to Christen with a smile. They both looked up and watched the stars light up the world. The moon was shining so bright, making it look like a dream.

Christen glanced at Tobin out of the corner of her eye. She took in Tobin’s features and sharp jawline, as the woman next to her stared in wonder at the sky.

Tobin caught Christen looking at her, and glanced back with a smile. Christen blushed at this. They stayed like this for a moment, quietly stealing glances at each other.

“Chris?” Tobin finally spoke out. Tobin moves her body slightly so she was sitting much closer to Christen. Tobin could nearly feel Christen breath on hers, as she watched Tobin intently. “I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for leaving you years back,” Tobin said and Christen just nodded. “It was selfish, and cruel, and it should have never happened.” Tobin let her gaze fall to her lap. She slowly reached into her back pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Christen’s eyes were now trained on the paper. Tobin slowly handed it over. Christen took it into her own hands and just held it, not knowing what to do.

“What’s this, Tobin?” she questioned as she looked over at Tobin. She looked as vulnerable as ever.

“Open it,” she simply said with no other words.

Christen did as she said, carefully opening up the wrinkled paper. She then started to read.

_  
Dear Christen, _

_ I’ve never been the best with speaking my feelings, so I think it’s only right that I write my feelings.  
_

_ Over the last few years, I’ve learned a lot of life lessons. I’ve learned to be more carefree. I’ve learned to make time for myself. I’ve learned that I can still have fun, even if my job is super intense sometimes.  _

_I just want you to know how much I appreciate you, and how much I care about you, as well as our son. The fact that you raised Julian all by yourself is something that I’ll never be able to forgive myself for, but I’m really hoping that you will. I should have been there for you, and for him. I’m going to try my hardest to fix my mistakes._

_Finally, thank you for coming back into my life, and for welcoming with open arms. You have always been my motivation, my inspiration, and my world. You are the brightest light in my life, just like the stars in the sky._

_Tobin_

  
“Christen, I still care about you. After all these years, you’re the only woman that has ever made my heart pound out of my chest.” Tobin reached out to grab Christen’s hand, which she instantly welcomed. “And I know we just found each other again, but it’s like, I just know. I know what I want.”

Christen was in shock to say the least. She didn’t know what to say. “So what does that mean, Tobin?”

Tobin looked straight into her eyes with the most serious expression on her face. “I want to be with you. I want us to fall in love all over again, but this time, I promise I’ll make time for you. I promise to be there for you,” Tobin spoke with the most sincere tone. 

Christen felt slightly reluctant. “Tobin, isn’t this a little early? I mean we saw each other for the first time in six years less than a week ago,” she started and Tobin frowned a bit. 

“So you don’t want to get back together is what I’m hearing.” Tobin’s sad expression made Christen melt. 

“Tobs, no, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” she reached out to rub Tobin’s knee comfortingly. “I just want you to be sure that this is what you really want.” Tobin nodded and looked up at Christen. She reached up and cupped Christen’s face with both of her hands. 

“I’ve wanted you back since the very moment I left you,” Tobin whimpered as tears started to fill in her honey eyes. Christen moved her hands to hold Tobin’s that were virtually glued to Christen’s face. 

“So have I,” Christen whispered and Tobin’s mouth formed a huge grin. Christen smiled as her own eyes started to fill with tears. The immense intimacy of the moment filled her with so many butterflies. She looked at Tobin with the kindest eyes. “Kiss me,” she mumbled out into the air, just loud enough for Tobin to hear. Tobin’s face fell into a more serious one as she started to lean in. Christen did the same, as their lips finally connected. 

Both women sighed happily into the kiss. They pulled back slightly to smile at each other, before Christen pulled Tobin back in by her neck. Their kisses turned sloppy when all they could do was smile like idiots. Tobin pulled back and grinned. 

“You don’t know how much I missed that,” Tobin breathed out as she stroked Christen cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. Christen let out a giggle. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you, and your lips,” Christen said and Tobin laughed.

“Just my lips, huh?” she smiled and Christen shrugged with a grin. 

“Among other things,” she glanced down at Tobin’s crotch and bit her bottom lip. Tobin’s eyes went dark at this, filling with so much lust. 

“Is that so?” Tobin asked, a seductive smirk playing on her lips. Christen just nodded with a shy smile. 

The two shared a few more soft kisses, before heading back to Christen’s house. They held hands the whole way back. Tobin drove with one hand, which Christen found extremely sexy. When they arrived, they sat it Tobin’s truck, listening to quiet music play as Tobin played with Christen’s fingers. She stared dreamily at Tobin, never wanting the night to end. 

Tobin leaned over the center console and placed sweet little pecks to Christen’s cheek, making the green eyed girl giggle. Tobin smiled as the melodious sound filled her ears. Tobin grinned as she pulled away and Christen looked to be in complete bliss. 

“You’re so adorable,” Tobin smiled, loving the way she could still make the younger woman so happy in a matter of seconds. 

They continued to hold hands, enjoying the way their hands fit together. 

“I should probably head inside. It’s getting pretty late,” Christen said and Tobin nodded. 

“Okay, I have tomorrow off so I could come over. Maybe bring some lunch with me?” Tobin asked and Christen smiled.

“That would be great, Tobin.” 

Tobin reached into the back of her truck to grab the piece of chocolate cake they got for Julian, as they promised they’d bring him home a surprise. She handed it to Christen with a smile.

“Thanks, Tobs. I’ve had such a wonderful night tonight. I hope you did too,” Christen said, shyly looked down at her and Tobin’s intertwined hands. 

“Are you kidding me?! I got my girl back!” she exclaimed and Christen laughed with a blush. “This was the best night of my life, besides the night that I met you,” Tobin spoke with such sincerity and Christen’s heart was so close to bursting. 

“You’re sweet. Thank you for this amazing date,” Christen smiled and Tobin grinned. 

“Thank you for being so amazing and waiting all these years for me to get my shit together,” Tobin said and Christen just nodded with a smile. 

Tobin leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Christen’s lips, before pulling back and whispering, “Goodnight, Chris.”

Christen smiled. “Goodnight, Tobin.” She grinned, before opening the door of Tobin’s truck, stepping out and shutting it behind her. Tobin waved, before driving off. Christen had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

She happily opened the door of her house, walking in to find Kelley watching TV in the living room. Kelley shot up at the sound of the door closing, looking over to see a smiling Christen. 

“Chris! Oh my god you’re back, how was it?!” Kelley walked over and Christen just grinned like an idiot. “Chrissy, what happened?”

Christen just shrugged her shoulders, a shy smile appearing on her face. 

“Tobin and I, uhm,” she paused and Kelley desperately waited for her to continue. “Tobin and I kissed,” Christen announced happily and Kelley squealed, trying contain her scream so she wouldn’t wake up Julian. She jumped up and down excitedly and Christen just laughed. 

“Wow, Pressi. This is big!” Kelley said. Christen nodded with a smile. 

“I know, it was an amazing night. I’m so happy.” They two women shared a smile.

“I’m so glad, Chris. You’ve waited to long to be with someone again, and now you are, and it’s TOBIN, which makes it even better. I’m so happy for you,” Kelley smiled as she pulled Chris’s the into a hug. 

“Thanks, Kel.”

They pulled back from the hug and smiled. 

“I should get going,” Kelley said and Christen nodded. 

“Okay, thank you so much for watching Julian. I owe you big time,” Christen said and Kelley shook her head.

“Just be happy, Press. That’s all I want in return.” Christen gave Kelley a grateful smile. 

“Bye, Kel,” Christen smiled one last time.

“Bye, Chris,” Kelley smiled, before opening the door and leaving. 

Christen locked the door behind Kelley, before letting her body fall back onto the couch. She sighed out contently. She smiled to herself as she thought of her night with Tobin, and how amazing Tobin’s lips felt on hers again. Christen let these thoughts wander, ultimately lulling her to sleep.


	7. Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Tobin and Christen. Tobin comes across something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter. Enjoy :)

It had been about a week since their date, and Tobin and Christen were laying on Christen’s couch, watching a movie. They had put Julian down about an hour before. Tobin was gently stroking Christen’s black hair, as she rested her head on Tobin’s chest. Christen’s arms were comfortably wrapped around Tobin, as she rested one of her hands on the firefighter’s firm abdomen.

“Chris?” Tobin mumbled into Christen’s forehead, before giving it a gentle kiss.

“Hmm?” The tired girl hummed against Tobin’s chest, letting her know she was awake and listening.

“I was thinking that, um, maybe we could talk to Julian about who I am,” Tobin spoke out, her voice laced with apprehension.

Christen lifted her head from Tobin’s body so that she could look her in the eyes. “Tobin, I would love to do that, but he’s just so young. I don’t think he’d understand at his age, especially since we’re two women,” Christen explained and Tobin nodded with a pout.

“I know. It was stupid of me to ask. I’m sorry,” Tobin frowned with a shrug and Christen melted.

She gently placed a hand onto Tobin’s cheek, softly rubbing it. She could see the tears in Tobin’s eyes, threatening to pour out. “You’re not stupid, Tobin. I’m sure that once we do tell him, he’s going to be ecstatic. He adores you,” Christen smiled and Tobin just let a tear fall out of her eye. Christen quickly wiped it away.

Tobin let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, quickly opening them back up to speak. “I just wish I would’ve been here. Then there would be no issues about him knowing me, who I really am,” Tobin whimpered. 

Christen leaned up to kiss Tobin’s tear filled cheek. “It’s okay, Tobin,” Christen whispered as she heard Tobin begin to sob. Christen repositioned herself so that she was straddling the older woman’s thighs. She leaned down and wrapped her arms comfortingly around the brunette’s neck. Tobin wrapped hers tightly around Christen’s small waist. 

“I’m so sorry,” Tobin sobbed into Christen’s shoulder. Christen started to feel like crying too.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Christen soothed her as she rubbed Tobin’s back up and down slowly. They sat just like this, holding each other while Tobin let it all out and Christen comforted her. “Stay with me tonight, Tobin? Please?” she asked softly into Tobin’s ear and she just nodded into Christen’s collarbone.

The two women quietly made their way to Christen bedroom. Tobin sniffled softly once she sat down on Christen’s bed. She bowed her head to the floor, while waiting for Christen to get her clothes to sleep in. She was startled when all of a sudden, Christen positioned herself in between Tobin’s legs. She looked up, and saw the green eyed girl slowly start to peel her shirt off.

“Chris-,” Tobin started to protest, but Christen just shushed her with her index finger.

“I’ll admit it, Tobin. It really hurt me when you left...,” Christen started and Tobin just nodded with a frown. “But you came back to me and my son, our son... and I could never be mad at you for that,” Christen spoke out. “Now let me show you how much it means to me that you’re back.” 

Christen swiftly lifted her shirt off her body, watching how Tobin kept her eyes on hers the whole time. Christen slowly leaned down and captured Tobin’s lips in a heated kiss. She felt Tobin’s cold, strong hands grasp her waist, making her shiver. She slowly pushed Tobin back to lie on the bed, allowing her body to follow hers. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. Tobin slowly ran her hands up and down Christen’s bare back, moaning when the younger girl slipped her tongue into her mouth. Tobin felt herself getting harder by the second in her jeans. Christen started to leave open mouth kisses on Tobin’s neck. 

Tobin let out a sigh. “Wow, Chris,” she breathed into Christen’s ear. Christen slowly slipped her hand under Tobin’s t-shirt, feeling the hard abs contract under her palm.

“Damn, Tobin,” she whispered, running her fingers up and down the firefighter’s chiseled abdomen. Things got hot and heavy very fast, and Tobin needed to stop it before things got out of hand. She gently placed a hand on Christen’s shoulder, pushing her back a bit.

“Chris, I think we should stop,” Tobin said and Christen frowned. “I just don’t feel comfortable doing this while Julian is right down the hall,” she admitted and Christen nodded in response.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Christen said as she removed her hand from underneath Tobin’s shirt with a frown.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We’ll have our moment... we just might have to wait a little bit until we can be alone,” Tobin said and Christen blushed. She looked down in between them and noticed a large bump in the firefighters’ pants. Tobin caught her gaze.

“Sorry about that,” Christen laughed into Tobin’s chest. Tobin smiled at the noticeably embarrassed girl, before kissing her forehead. She chucked into the younger woman’s brow.

“Don’t worry about it,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s naked waist. 

Christen nuzzled her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck and loosely wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She hummed happily. “I could fall asleep just like this,” she smiled as she shut her eyes.

Tobin grinned. “Me too.” She slowly started to run her fingers through Christen’s hair, gently massaging her scalp in the process. They laid like this for a minute, until Tobin heard soft snores coming from Christen’s mouth. She smirked and wrapped her hands tightly around the woman’s waist. She let her head rest on top of Christen’s and smiled contently, closing her eyes. “Night, beautiful.”

Christen stirred the following morning, and instantly filled with complete bliss. She was lying on the best smelling, most comfortable pillow that she’d ever slept on. It smelled exactly like Tobin’s cologne. Her eyes fluttered open and slowly but surely, she remembered the fact that she wasn’t sleeping on a pillow. She felt the rise of Tobin’s chest beneath her, as well as her steady heartbeat. Christen slowly lifted her head and smiled as she saw Tobin with her mouth parted slightly, looking adorable as ever. She looked down at their bodies and noticed that they were still wearing the same clothes they had in yesterday. She grimaced for Tobin, knowing that her jeans were probably very uncomfortable to sleep in. She looked back up at the sleeping girl, who was still in a deep slumber. Christen slowly leaned up and kissed Tobin’s cheek, stirring the girl a bit. She left another kiss to Tobin’s sharp jaw, which made the firefighters’ eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Christen whispered, before leaving a soft kiss on Tobin’s clothed shoulder. Tobin’s face formed a small grin.

“Morning, baby,” she said, almost as if it was so natural, reaching up with her free hand to rub her tired eyes. Christen’s stomach flipped at the nickname that she hadn’t heard in six years.

“What was that?” Christen grinned and Tobin just looked at her with a confused expression. “What’d you just say?” she asked and Tobins’ cheeks turned red, realizing what had slipped from her mouth in her sleepy state.

“Oh, um, I didn’t mean-,” Christen shut her up with a passionate kiss. She pulled back and shot Tobin the biggest heart eyes. She ran her fingers softly along Tobin’s pouty lips.

“I’ve missed hearing that word coming from your lips,” Christen admitted and Tobin grinned.

“Well in that case,” Tobin smirked as she ran her hands down Christen’s still naked back. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I cook us some breakfast,” Tobin suggested with a grin. Christen sent her a smile and shook her head in disbelief.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Christen smiled as Tobin beamed.

“Just by being you. You deserve everything good in this world, baby,” Tobin grinned and placed a gentle kiss just above Christen’s brow.

“Gosh, six years later and you still never fail to make me swoon,” Christen blushed as she moved to get off of Tobin. She stood up and watched as Tobins’ eyes went straight to her chest.

“Six years later and you’re still just as sexy...even more so now,” Tobin winked and Christen just sent her a shy smile.

“Thanks, Tobs. I’m gonna go shower now,” Christen smiled as she turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom. Tobin fought the urge to join her. Instead, she hopped up from the bed, before adjusting herself in her jeans. 

She smiled as she walked out of the bedroom. She peeked into Julian’s room, and saw that he was fast asleep. She softly whistled down the hallway until an unfamiliar sound stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like a crashing, like something had broken. Tobin froze for a moment and listened. She continued to walk slowly, and carefully made her way down the steps. She rounded the corner to the kitchen, and was frozen in complete shock at what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Tobin see?


	8. Here To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin works to calm Christen down after an event occurs.

Tobin looked into the kitchen and saw a person standing there, wearing a mask and holding a large bag. Tobin watched as the figure looked straight at her.

“Who the hell are you?!” Tobin yelled, which made the figure jump. They quickly jumped out the window of the kitchen. She looked around and saw that a vase in the living room was on the floor, shattered into pieces. She saw that the TV was gone, along with the desktop that sat in Christen’s office.

“Tobin, what happened?!” Christen shouted as she ran down the stairs. Tobin turned around and met Christen’s eyes with a frown. Christen looked over to see that her TV was no longer there.

“Someone broke in, Chris,” Tobin said and Christen’s eyes started to fill with panic.

Her eyes became wide when she realized something. “Where’s Julian?!” she asked with a panicked expression.

“I’ll go get him,” Tobin ran past her and up the stairs. Christen looked around, and noticed that her desktop was stolen too. She walked over to the kitchen island, where a piece of paper laid. She cautiously picked up the note and read it.

_Thanks for the TV and computer. We’ll be back. Next time we won’t be so generous._

_P.S. That little boy of yours sure is cute._

Christen tensed up at the note. Her hands started to shake as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She flinched but calmed once she realized it was just Tobin and Julian. Tobin told Julian to go play in his playroom while Christen and her talked. Tobin walked over and wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist. Christen fell into Tobins’ arms as she began to cry.

“They’re coming back, Tobs,” Christen whimpered and Tobin just frowned, pulling back to look at Christen.

“What, babe?” she questioned. Christen handed Tobin the note. She took it and began to read it. “What the hell is this supposed to mean?” she spoke in a voice low enough so Julian couldn’t hear her from the next room over. 

Christen shook her head as she frowned. “I don’t know but I’m scared, Tobs,” she spoke and Tobin just wrapped her arms back around her.

“It’s gonna be okay, Chris. I’m going to call work and tell them I need some time off. We are going to call the police and have them handle this, okay?” Tobin said and Christen shook her head.

“I can’t ask you to do that. This is your job we’re talking about, Tobs. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” Christen sniffled and Tobin just shook her head.

“I won’t get in trouble, and even if I did, you’re still much more important to me than some job,” Tobin expressed into Christen’s ear.

“You’re amazing, thank you,” Christen smiled, leaning in to kiss Tobin. Tobin met her half way as their lips connected. They soon pulled back and Tobin smiled. 

“I’m gonna call a friend of mine at the police station so that we can get this all taken care of, okay?” Tobin rubbed Christens’ shoulders soothingly. Christen nodded with a small smile. “I’ll be right back,” Tobin said as she walked out to the front porch, phone in hand. She dialed the number and waited, shoving her free hand into her jean pocket. 

“Tobin, to what do I owe this pleasure?” the familiar voice asked, and Tobin sighed. 

“Hey, Ash. Look, I need a favor. So you know how I told you about that girl that I was with a few years back?” Tobin asked and Ashlyn hummed into the phone. “Well long story short, we are back together and her house got broken into last night,” Tobin explained.

“Damn, sorry to hear that, Tobs. What was the damage?”

“TV and desktop computer were stolen. That’s what we know of. There was also a letter written that said whoever did this is coming back.” 

“Alright, send me her address and I will send officers to access the scene. Also since there was a threat, I’ll have an undercover car stationed outside of her house at all times to make sure that if they do try something again, she will have protection,” Ashlyn spoke and Tobin breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Christen would be protected. 

“Thank you so much, Ash. I appreciate it,” Tobin said. 

“No problem. Stay safe, Tobin,” she spoke before ending the call. She immediately texted Ashlyn the address, before walking back inside. Tobin walked in and saw Christen bending down, picking up the broken vase pieces with her bare hands as she let tears fall from her eyes. Tobin quickly walked over and picked the woman up to her feet.

“Baby, let me do this. Why don’t you just sit down and relax,” Tobin guided Christen to the couch, carefully setting her down. Tobin started to slowly and cautiously pick up the broken pieces, putting them in the trash. She heard Christen get up from the couch behind her, as she threw the last piece of the broken vase into the trash. She turned around and saw that Christen was no longer sitting there. She looked over and saw that Christen was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, lightly dabbing under eyes with a piece of toilet paper. Tobin stood up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

“Tobin, not now. I look awful,” she said and Tobin just shook her head. 

“Why? Because you’re crying? Baby, you’re still just as beautiful,” Tobin smiled and Christen scoffed slightly, shaking her head. Tobin brought Christen into her arms, wrapping her up tightly. Christen rested her head on Tobin’s chest, breathing in her comforting scent. “I called my friend at the police station. She’s going to send a couple officers over later to access the house. She’s also going to assign a car here so you and Julian will be safe,” Tobin spoke and Christen nodded into her chest. 

“Thank you,” Christen whispered and Tobin just kissed the woman’s forehead. “You’re still going to stay with me, right? I’ll feel a lot more safe knowing you’re here with us,” Christen admitted and Tobin smiled with a nod. 

“No place I’d rather be. I just have to call chief and let him know.” Tobin ran her hands up and down the small of Christen’s back. “I’ll protect you and Julian. No one will hurt either of you, I promise.” 

Christen smiled and nodded. “Thanks, babe,” she mumbled into Tobin’s chest. 

“Now,” Tobin started as she pulled back. “How ‘bout I go run you a nice bath upstairs, and you can just decompress and have some time to process all of this. I’ll watch Julian,” Tobin said.

Christen shook her head with a smile. “You’re the best, you know that?” Christen smiled and Tobin blushed. 

“I just know that all of this is probably really stressful for you and I want to make sure that I help you in any way that I possibly can,” Tobin said and Christen grinned, leaning in to place a sweet kiss onto Tobin’s lips. “Come on,” Tobin help out her hand, as she led Christen up the stairs to the bathroom. She opened the shower curtain and turned on the water. 

“Thanks,” Christen smiled sweetly at Tobin. Tobin nodded, before leaving the room and shutting the door, wanting to give the woman full privacy. 

She sat on the floor, starting to play with Julian’s cars as she smiled at him. 

“Tobin, is mommy gonna be okay?” Julian asked in the sweetest voice, making Tobin’s heart melt. 

“Yeah, bud. Mommy’s okay. She’s just a little sad right now because something bad happened,” Tobin explained and the boy frowned. 

“What happened to our TV?” he questioned and Tobin sighed. 

“It got stolen, buddy. A bad guy took it from us,” she told him the truth, figuring there was no point in lying to him. He looked down at his cars again, trying to process what Tobin had said.

“But you can protect us from the bad guys, right...because you’re our hero?” he wondered in his little voice and Tobin formed a closed mouth smiled. 

“I sure will try my best, buddy.” 

Julian nodded. He looked as if his wheels were still turning, but instead went back to playing with his cars. 

After about twenty five minutes, Christen stepped out of the bath, feeling more relaxed than before. She got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Tobin and Julian sitting on the couch together, reading a book. She carefully watched for a moment, not wanting to interrupt the moment. She thought about what Tobin had said. About want to tell Julian the truth. She felt that it was too soon, and that it would make things complicated. Though, seeing them cuddled up on the couch reading a book together made her change her mind. She trusted that Tobin was in it for the long haul. 

“Tobs,” she spoke, startling the older woman a bit. Tobin turned around and smiled.

“Hey...feel better?” she questioned and Christen nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, can I talk to you for a minute?” she asked and Tobin nodded, handing over the book to Julian before standing up and walking towards Christen. Christen led her out to the back porch, closing the door behind them. 

“Hey so before we talk, I wanted to let you know that I spoke to chief and explained the situation to him, and he said that I can have as much time off as I need,” Tobin smiled and Christen nodded. “So what’s up?” Tobin asked, her brow furrowed a bit. Christen leaned up to pull Tobin into a passionate kiss. Tobin placed her hands on Christen’s waist, gently squeezing the skin there. They pulled back breathlessly. “Woah, what was that for?” Tobin grinned and Christen just shrugged.

“I just want you to know how grateful I am to have you here with me,” Christen said and Tobin laughed.

“I’m happy to be here to, baby,” Tobin grinned before leaning in to kiss Christen’s cheek. She pulled back with a smile.

“And I think that you’re right...” she started and Tobin looked at her with confused eyes. “We should explain to Julian who you are,” Christen spoke and Tobin’s face lit up. She was so visibly happy and it melted Christen’s heart.

“Really?” Tobin asked, her voices laced with disbelief. Christen nodded, not long before Tobin picked Christen up and spun her around. Christen squealed at her playfulness. “You’re the best!” Tobin exclaimed.

“When do you want to tell him?” Christen asked and Tobin shrugged. 

“The sooner the better,” she smiled. Christen slowly ran her fingers through long, light brown locks as Tobin beamed. She felt herself falling in love with Tobin all over again.

“How about tonight after dinner?” Christen questioned and Tobin nodded.

“Sounds perfect.”


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen have an important talk with Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank you guys enough for the support. It means the world to me. Enjoy this short little chapter :)

The police had come to assess the burglary earlier in the day. Tobin gave a description of the suspect, as Christen kept Julian busy upstairs. The undercover patrol car had shown up soon after. 

Tobin and Christen cleared the table after dinner, while Julian sat in the living room, reading his favorite book. Christen smiled at Tobin, knowing how excited the older woman was to finally tell Julian the truth. Tobin grinned her biggest grin, mouth spreading from ear to ear.

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were done, Tobin and Christen made their way over to the couch. They sat with Julian between the two of them, Tobin on one side and Christen on the other. Christen softly grabbed the book out of Julian’s hands, smiling when he looked up at her in confusion. She set it on the side table, before turning her attention back to him. 

“Hey, honey,” she smiled. “Tobin and I have something we want to talk to you about,” Christen said and Julian pouted.

“Am I in trouble?” he asked in the most innocent voice ever. Tobin and Christen shared a sad look.

Christen shook her head. “No, you’re not in trouble, love bug,” she smiled and he nodded. She looked at Tobin for approval to continue and Tobin nodded with a small smile. “So you know how kids at your school have their mommies and daddies?” Christen started and Julian nodded. “And do you remember that time when you asked me where your daddy was?” she asked. Julian nodded his head slowly, looking Christen straight in the eyes. “Well believe it or not, some families actually have two mommies, or two daddies. Every family is different in their own way,” she explained and Julian squinted his brow.

“Really?” he asked and Christen nodded.

“Yeah, and that’s how our family is. Tobin and I were together six years ago, and we fell in love,” Christen said and Julian’s lips formed a smile.

“Love?” he asked and Christen nodded, glancing up at Tobin who was watching the scene intently. She smiled once Christen mentioned the word.

“Yeah, pal. Tobin and I were in love...and we loved each other so much that we created you.” 

Julian smiled. “So does that mean that Tobin is my other mommy?” He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

“Yeah, Jules. Tobin is your other mommy, and she loves you very, very much,” Christen grinned and Julian smiled, turning around to look at Tobin. Tobin looked down at him and smiled wide, eyes filling with tears.

“Momma?” he spoke, before crashing into Tobin’s arms with an earth shattering hug. Tobin laughed and let the tears begin to fall. She wrapped her arms tightly around Julian, never wanting to let him go.

“I love you so much, bud,” Tobin mumbled and hugged him even tighter.

“Love you too, momma,” he spoke into Tobin’s t-shirt, causing Tobin to start blubbering. Christen let out tears as well, as she watched Tobin and Julian share an incredible moment. She felt lucky to be able to witness it. Tobin pulled back and looked at her son. He had the biggest smile on his face.

“Momma has made some bad choices in her life, and leaving you and mommy is the biggest...but I promise you that from now on, I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me,” Tobin said and Julian nodded with a smile.

“Thanks, momma.”

Tobin and Christen lulled Julian to sleep with a bedtime story, before making their way to Christen’s bedroom. They got ready bed, changing their clothes, brushing their teeth, all while sending shameless glances at one another. Christen hopped into bed in tight night shorts and a t-shirt, while she saw Tobin walk over to her bedroom window.

“What’s up, babe?” she asked and Tobin shrugged while continuing to look around outside.

“Nothing. Just making sure that patrol car is still out there,” Tobin said, before turning around. Christen smiled at her, patting the spot next to her. Tobin walked over in her sweatpants and t-shirt, plopping down once she got close to the bed. Christen opened the covers so that Tobin could climb inside. The firefighter opened her arms and Christen happily snuggled into them, feeling immediate warmth once she touch Tobin’s skin. Tobin kisses the younger woman’s forehead gently.

“I’m glad we told Julian,” Christen spoke into Tobin’s chest. Tobin nodded with a smile.

“Me too. He deserved to know,” she smiled. Tobin shook her head in disbelief and smiled. “Man, I love that kid,” she said and Christen chuckled.

“You would love him. He is half of you,” Christen joked and Tobin laughed.

“Very true...but he’s also half of you, and you’re pretty great too,” Tobin said and Christen felt her cheeks get warm.

“And beautiful?” she inquired with a grin as Tobin laughed again.

“Absolutely. So so beautiful,” Tobin smiled, kissing Christen’s forehead again. They laid together for a few minutes, just thinking about being in that moment. Though, Christen started to think.

“Tobs, I’m still really scared about those people that broke into the house. I mean...I know that there is police literally right outside, but I’m still nervous about what could happen,” Christen admitted and Tobin nodded.

“I know, baby. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure you and Julian are protected and feel safe,” Tobin said and Christen smiled.

“I know you will. Thanks, babe,” Christen thanked her and Tobin smiled.

“Anytime, Chris. You’ll never have to be alone again...and I promise that one day when you’re at work this week, I’ll go out and buy you a new TV and computer,” Tobin said and Christen nodded with a smile. 

“I’d appreciate that, babe. Thank you,” she mumbled. Tobin wrapped her arms protectively around Christen, never wanting to let her go. They fell asleep together, listening to the sounds of each other’s steady breathing.


	10. Against The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets hurt trying to protect Julian. Christen shows Tobin how much she cares about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, fair warning. This chapter is intense in the beginning, and also gets pretty steamy towards the end. Enjoy :)

It had been two weeks since the break in, and there had been no other attempted burglaries since. Tobin had since bought Christen a new TV and computer to replace the ones that got stolen.

The patrol car continued to stay in front of Christen’s house, waiting for the suspects to come back.

It was a Friday night and Julian was asleep, while Tobin and Christen cuddled in bed. The two women shared kisses back and forth, smiling softly at each other. They were stunned when they heard Julian scream from down the hallway.

“Mommy! Momma!” he yelled out with a cry. Tobin and Christen looked at each other in utter panic. They ran as fast as they could to his bedroom, Tobin nearly falling over at how quickly she was running. The rounded the corner of the hallway and saw a large man with his back turned to them. They could hear the screams of Julian, who was trapped in his arms, squirming to try and get out.

“Hey! Turn around you son of a bitch!” Tobin yelled, as another man rounded the corner, taking Julian from the other man’s arms. The man turned around, looking Christen straight in the eyes.

“John?” she gasped as he smiled a smug smile.

“Hi, Christen,” he smirked. Julian continued to cry from the strangers arms. Tobin yearned to lunge forward and grab him, but she knew it was too risky.

“Do you know him, Chris?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded.

“That’s Julian’s principal,” Christen spoke out as she kept glancing at her crying son, wanting so badly to wrap him up in her safe arms.

“That’s right...and I’ve been watching you. I’ve seen everything. I’m here because I’m going to take Julian to a place where he doesn’t have to worry about being raised by dykes,” he spat out and Tobin clenched her fists. “I see how Julian acts in school. He’s not normal...not like the other kids. That’s because he’s being raised by his dyke mother and her girlfriend.”

“You’re not taking my son anywhere,” Tobin snickered, lunging forward at the slightly bigger man, tackling him to the ground.

“Tobin!” Christen yelled out and covered her mouth as she watched the firefighter pummel the man.

All of a sudden, the two police officers rounded the corner, one grabbing the man holding Julian, and one taking Julian from the man’s arms. The one police officer then tackled the man to the ground. The other officer set Julian down, before running over to pull Tobin off of John. Tobin rolled off of him, as both officers handcuffed the men. They got them too their feet, as sirens started to sound and backup started to show. Police officers stormed into the house, taking the men into custody.

“You alright mam?” an officer asked as Christen helped Tobin up. Tobin cradled her bruised hand and winced as she stood up. Tobin nodded in response. Julian quickly ran over to them, clutching onto Tobin’s leg when he got there.

“You saved me, momma,” he spoke into her leg and Tobin smiled.

“Of course I did. I love you, buddy,” she smiled, running the hand that wasn’t burning with pain through his curly black hair. 

Christen smiled as she ran her hand up and down Tobin’s back. “You okay, babe?” she asked and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll be okay. I’m just glad Julian’s safe,” she smiled.

“Tobin!” They both looked up and saw a woman coming towards them that Tobin knew all too well.

“Ash!” Tobin exclaimed, a smile spreading on her face once she saw her friend.

“Hey, I’m sorry that we couldn’t get in hear sooner. At first, our patrol officers didn’t even know they broke in again. The only reason they came in here was because they heard your boy screaming and crying,” Ashlyn spoke and Tobin nodded.

“Do we know the motive? I mean clearly we know John’s, but what about that other guy?” Christen asked and Ashlyn shook her head.

“Our best guess is that they were crime buddies. They both were benefiting from harming your family. As we know, John’s motive was to take your son, and his partner was probably doing it for the expensive stuff he could steal,” Ashlyn explained and Christen shook her head in disgust.

“God, people are terrible,” she spoke. Tobin nodded her head in agreement.

“They really are, but just know that you and your son are safe now. Those guys will be getting locked up for a long time if I have anything to say about it,” Ashlyn gave them a reassuring look and Christen nodded.

“Great, thank you so much for everything. I don’t think I would’ve been able to sleep at night knowing we didn’t have your protection,” Christen spoke and Ashlyn just smiled.

“My pleasure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a report to go file. Talk soon, Tobin,” she smiled at both women, before walking away.

Tobin looked down at Julian, who was still clutching to Tobin’s leg, playing with the material of her sweats with his small fingers.

“You alright, Jules?” Christen asked and Julian nodded softly.

“Yeah, mommy. No more bad guys, right?” he asked and Tobin lifted him up to meet her eyes, not worrying about the pain in her hand at that moment.

“No more bad guys, Julian...I promise,” Tobin said, pulling Julian into a tight hug, never wanting to let him go.

Later that night, with all the police gone and Julian safely back in bed, Tobin and Christen sat comfortably on the couch as Christen tended to Tobin’s hand, wrapping it securely in gauze. Tobin winced when Christen would pull the gauze snugly against her skin, but it was nothing compared to some of the incidents she’s had as a firefighter. 

“All right, you’re all set,” Christen announced proudly, as she did the last wrap around of gauze.

“Thanks, baby,” Tobin smiled, opening her arm as Christen happily snuggled into her side. Christen yawned, before resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin sighed contently.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did tonight. If it wasn’t for you, Julian might’ve not been safe in his bed like he is right now,” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s shoulder, slowly running her fingers along the back of Tobin’s bruised wrist.

“I’m glad I was here. I’d never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him...or you,” Tobin admitted and Christen blushed. “I just couldn’t stand there and listen to that lowlife talk badly about us, especially in front of our son.”

“I want to be your girlfriend again,” Christen blurted out and Tobin just chuckled at her bluntness. Christen lifted her head to look Tobin in the eyes. “I want to be official,” Christen blushed and Tobin grinned.

“Okay, um, not how I imagined this going but uh, yes,” Tobin simply said and Christen smiled widely.

“Yes? You’ll be my girlfriend?” Christen asked, excitement laced in her voice.

“I mean I thought that was a given, but yeah,” Tobin smiled, leaning in to connect their lips. Both women smiled as they kissed each other with so much passion. Christen held Tobin’s jaw with her hand, running her finger across the sharp jawline. Tobin moved her hand that was around Christen back, down to her ass. She squeezed lightly, making the woman moan into her mouth. Christen slowly moved her hand from Tobin’s jaw down to her abdomen, pressing her hand into the taught muscles that rested there. Tobin nearly passed out as Christen’s hand moved further south, cupping the semi hard length in her sweatpants. Tobin moaned as Christen rubbed it slowly. She pulled back, watching the dark-haired girl’s eyes fill with lust.

“Baby,” she moaned. “You know I want to but Julian’s right upstairs,” Tobin spoke and Christen just shook her head.

“It’s okay, we can be quiet. Let me show you how much you mean to me,” Christen breathed out and Tobin smiled with a hesitant nod. They reconnected their lips, as Christen slowly started to pull down Tobin’s sweatpants. Tobin lifted her hips slightly, making it easier on the younger woman. Christen disconnected their lips, focusing her eyes on Tobin’s bulge. Tobin kicked her sweatpants all the way down to her shins. Christen slowly placed a hand onto the waistband of Tobin’s briefs, waiting for her approval.

“Go ahead, baby,” Tobin shuddered with a smile. Christen sunk to her knees before Tobin, settling between her legs. She looped her fingers into the waistband, before swiftly pulling them down to where her pants were. Her length sprang free, slapping against Tobin’s stomach as she moaned. It was much bigger than Christen had remembered, and she sure wasn’t complaining. Christen bit her lip as she glanced up at Tobin. She leaned forward, taking Tobin’s length into her hand. Tobin gasped at the sudden contact. She smiled once Christen started slowly stroking her up and down. Christen continued to stroke, watching the pre-cum form and glisten at the pink tip. Both women smiled softly one more time at one another, before Christen leaned in, taking Tobin’s tip into her mouth. Tobin groaned as she watched Christen take her. Christen sucked on the tip, while she pumped the shaft with her hand. Christen started to bob her head up and down, taking as much of Tobin down her throat as she could. Tobin threw her head back in bliss, her non wrapped hand finding the back of Christen’s head, threading her fingers through the curly hair. She loved the feeling of the woman’s head under her hand, feeling every movement that Christen made. Tobin made eye contact with her girl, as Christen hollowed her cheeks around the length. “Damn, that feels good,” Tobin moaned. Christen hummed around her length, the vibrations pulsing through Tobin like shockwaves. Christen quickly bobbed her head, taking in as much as she could. She gagged slightly and Tobin groaned in pleasure. She moved her hand and mouth in tandem, giving the firefighter extreme pleasure. “Oh god, I’m close baby,” Tobin quietly shuddered as Christen looked up at her with a grin, swiftly removing her lips.

“Come for me, baby,” Christen spoke, before sinking her mouth back down onto Tobin’s cock. Tobin groaned, feeling herself reach her peak as she shot her release into her girlfriend’s mouth. Christen smiled, releasing Tobin’s length with a pop. She pulled Tobin’s briefs back up her legs, along with her sweatpants. Tobin opened her eyes and watched herself go fully soft again. Christen carefully pulled Tobin’s pants up all the way, locking eyes with brown ones as she did so. Christen got back up and sat next to Tobin on the couch, happily wiping a bit of cum off of her bottom lip as Tobin watched her.

“Wow, thank you so much...that felt so amazing, baby,” Tobin spoke, still trying to catch her breath. Christen grinned, reaching up to rub Tobin’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“You’re welcome,” Christen chuckled. “Glad I was able to make you feel good after the terrible day we’ve had.”

“Well it just got a whole lot better, that’s for sure,” Tobin said, a content smile showing on her face. 

Christen laughed. “It really did. I somehow forgot how big you are,” Christen smiled shyly. Tobin grinned. She’s always been pretty proud of her size, but hearing Christen confirm it made her feel incredible. “I did the best that I could. I took as much as possible,” Christen blushed.

“Are you kidding me?! Chris, that’s the best I’ve felt since the last time we made love,” Tobin smiled and Christen just grinned proudly.

“Really?” she asked.

“Really. Thank you.” Tobin leaned in and placed a sweet peck on Christen’s lips, before moving to her forehead. “It’s really late. Wanna go to bed?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded with a small smile. Tobin stood up and held her hand our for Christen to take. They made their way to the bedroom, both filled with overwhelming emotions and resurfaced feelings of love.


	11. Filled With Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen go on a mini vacation, and have a night filled with passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Thanks again for watching him, Kel,” Christen said as she handed her bags to Tobin. They had decided to go on a trip for the weekend, seeing how they’d be going back to work soon.

“No problem. You know I always love watching him,” Kelley smiled. “And getting you laid,” she whispered and Christen blushed profusely.

“Shut up,” Christen playfully smacked Kelley’s arm as she laughed.

“I’m kidding, Chris. Have a great time,” Kelley smiled and Christen nodded.

“We will. Bye!” Christen hugged Kelley, then Julian, before walking out to Tobin’s truck. Tobin was leaning against her truck, feet and arms crossed. Her face was plastered with a huge smile.

Tobin admired Christen as she walked toward her. “Hey, beautiful,” Tobin grinned with a small nod of her head. Christen laughed at Tobin’s cockiness. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s neck.

“Hey, sexy,” she whispered. Tobin smirked, leaning forward slightly to peck Christen’s lips.

“Ready to go?” Tobin asked with a smile and Christen nodded.

The two women made the almost two hour drive to Cannon Beach. Christen smiled, as she held Tobin’s hand over the center console. She took in the fresh breeze from the open window, watching as they drove by all the beautiful trees.

When they arrived at their hotel, Tobin checked them in, while Christen waited with their bags. They booked a very nice suite. It had the perfect view of the water.

Tobin and Christen walked up to their room, opening to see the utter beauty. It was very clean, and very modern looking. Christen first walked into the bathroom, noticing the big bathtub that was bound to get some use in at some point. Tobin walked into the bedroom, smiling once she saw the cozy looking kingsized bed. Christen walked out and saw Tobin smiling and sitting on the bed.

“Looks comfy,” Christen commented as she went to straddle Tobin’s waist. Tobin grinned as she gripped Christen’s bare thighs just below her jean shorts.

“Super duper comfy,” Tobin smirked and Christen giggled.

“You’re suck a dork,” Christen laughed. Tobin shrugged with a smile.

“That’s fine. As long as I’m your dork,” she grinned. Christen leaned down, bringing the firefighter’s lips to hers. Tobin slowly moved her hands to Christen’s ass, gripping it firmly. Christen smiled, moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth.

“You’re so hot,” Christen mumbled as she ran her hands along Tobin’s upper arms and broad shoulders.

“Fuck, baby,” Tobin exclaimed, feeling herself harden in her cargo shorts.

“Tobs,” Christen breathed out as she fully discounted their swollen lips. “Let’s resume this tonight. Let’s go hangout at the beach,” Christen suggested and Tobin nodded with a smile. She softly pecked Christen’s lips one more time, before lightly tapping her butt. Christen swiftly climbed off of Tobin’s lap, blushing when she looked down at her girlfriend’s crotch.

Tobin grinned. “It’s the things you do to me, babe.” Tobin quickly adjusted herself in her shorts so that her bulge was less noticeable.

They changed into their bathing suits and gathered their sunscreen and other essentials, before heading down to the beach. It was fairly crowded. They were able to find a secluded area where there wasn’t as many people. They laid their beach towels down, before taking off their clothes to lather up in sunscreen. Christen watched as Tobin took off her t-shirt, muscles stretching and contracting all down her torso as she lifted her arms over her head. Tobin caught her glimpse and smirked, watching as Christen took off her own shirt.

“Damn,” Tobin breathed out as she looked her eyes on Christen’s chest. Christen grinned and swayed her hips as she made her way over to Tobin, sunscreen in hand.

She handed Tobin the sunscreen as their hungry eyes met. “Lather me up, baby?”

Tobin grinned and nodded as Christen turned around and moved her hair to the side. Tobin squeezed a dollop of sunscreen onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together and slowly started to massage the sunscreen into the tan woman’s skin. Christen did the same for Tobin, loving how the older woman shivered under her touch.

It took them a little bit to get acclimated to the water, but once they did, it felt amazing. The went in up to their mid torso. Christen wrapped her arms and legs around Tobin, hugging her like a koala. Tobin gripped the underside of her legs, making it easier to keep herself up. Christen smiled as Tobin placed light kisses onto her shoulder. Christen felt extremely safe in Tobin’s arms. She watched as Tobin’s strong back muscles flexed as she worked to keep her up. Christen pulled her head back, before leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Tobin’s nose. The firefighter let out a giggle which made Christen’s heart soar. Tobin just looked at Christen for a moment, admiring her breathtaking beauty.

“You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met,” Tobin uttered. Christen was stunned at how amazing Tobin was. If ever there were a perfect woman, Tobin Heath is the closest thing to it.

Christen shook her head in amazement. “It’s crazy how after all these years, you still manage to make me weak in the knees.”

Tobin grinned, gazing softly into her girlfriend’s green eyes. “Chris I-,” she was cut off when a huge wave came, knocking Tobin off balance. Christen giggled as Tobin stumbled. “Damn, this ocean is a death trap,” Tobin said. Christen smiled at her girlfriend’s silliness.

“Maybe,” Christen shrugged. “Do you wanna go cuddle on the beach?” she asked and Tobin’s face formed a big smile. She nodded and they went.

They spent another hour at the beach, talking, kissing, and cuddling. Maybe it was too much PDA, but they were too happy to care.

When they got back up to their room, it was just about dinner time. They decided to order room service and watch a bit of TV.

After they finished eating, Tobin felt gross, wanting to scrub all the sunscreen and sand off of her body.

“Babe, I think I’m gonna go get a shower,” she announced and Christen nodded.

“Ok, baby,” Christen smiled, before finishing the last bite of her caesar salad. Tobin watched at Christen focused her attention back on the TV. Christen noticed eyes still on her, turning to look at Tobin. “What, Tobin?” she asked and Tobin shrugged.

“Nothin. I um...I guess I was just wondering if you’d want to uh...take a shower with me?” Tobin spoke nervously. Christen let out a giggle. She thought about it for a second, but decided against it.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just take one after you,” Christen smiled and Tobin nodded, a slight frown gracing her lips.

“Ok. I’ll only be a couple minutes.”

Tobin was a bit sad that Christen didn’t want to shower with her. She just had to keep reminding herself that there was probably a reason why she didn’t.

After Christen and Tobin both showered, they got ready for bed, changing into comfy clothes and brushing their teeth.

They got into bed and their bodies naturally molded together. It was second nature for them. Christen nuzzled her face into the crook of Tobin’s neck, breathing in her familiar and comforting scent. They lay there in silence, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Tobin smiles as she thinks about where she is.

“I’m so happy to be here with you,” Tobin spoke into the silence and Christen smiled.

“Me too. It’s been so amazing rekindling our relationship.”

Tobin beamed at this. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that her heart was capable of overtaking her mind.

“Chris?” Tobin started and Christen hummed into the dimly lit room. Tobin waited for Christen to look at her. When she did, she stared into her eyes, loving everything about being in the moment with Christen. “I....I love you,” Tobin whispered, just loud enough for Christen to hear. She watched as the younger woman’s eyes became glossy, lips curving up to form a smile. “And you don’t have to say it back...but I just needed to tell you how I fe-,” she was cut off with soft lips on hers as Christen kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The amount of passion in the kiss was enough to set the world on fire.

“I love you, too,” Christen murmured, smiling against Tobin’s lips. Tobin sighed happily, tears forming in her own eyes. Tobin softly caressed Christen’s cheek, smiling as the woman turned her head slightly to kiss her palm.

Their sweet kisses soon turned sensual. Tobin ran her hand up and down Christen’s back underneath her cotton t-shirt. The younger woman’s hand gripped Tobin’s bicep, loving the feeling of it bulging under her palm. Christen moaned as Tobin slipped her tongue into her mouth. Christen swung a leg over Tobin’s waist, straddling her. She placed her hands on Tobin’s chest, gazing into the eyes of the woman below her. Both of their eyes were filled with desire and want. So much sexual tension had build up to this moment.

“I want you,” Tobin admitted and Christen smiled.

“Make love to me, baby,” Christen muttered.

At the confirmation, Tobin wasted no time in taking her own shirt off. She threw it across the room, causing Christen to let out a giggle. Tobin smiled as she leaned forward and captured Christen’s lips in a searing kiss. Christen pulled back, staring into Tobin’s eyes as she slowly removed her shirt. Christen threw it aside, as Tobin’s strong hands gripped her bare waist. Her hands were warm, fingers digging into the skin slightly. Their eyes met once again as Christen began to unclasp her bra. Tobin watched as her girlfriend’s bra straps fell off her shoulders as it slowly slid off her chest. Tobin took in the masterpiece before her.

“Wow,” is all she could say and Christen grinned. Christen looked down in between them. She slowly placed a hand at the waistband of Tobin’s sweatpants. Tobin nodded for her to continue, so she did just that. She swiftly pulled Tobin’s sweatpants all the way down her legs, setting them aside. She noticed just how hard she was. Christen positioned herself so that she was laying on top of Tobin. She slowly kissed down Tobin’s sculpted abs, watching them contract as she did so. Slowly, she reached for the waistband of Tobin’s black briefs.

“Can I?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded. She pulled them down to let her hard member spring free. She discarded Tobin’s underwear, before kissing the tip of Tobin’s shaft. Tobin groaned and her hips buckled forward, showing that she wanted more. Christen slowly took the head into her warm mouth, sucking and licking as she brought a hand up to stroke her. Tobin reached down, grabbing a fistful of Christen’s natural curls. “Oh fuck!” Tobin moaned as Christen continued to pleasure her. “C’mere,” Tobin murmured and Christen looked up at her, releasing her hardened member with a pop. Christen slowly made he way up the woman’s body, before Tobin took control, flipping them over. She hovered over Christen and supported herself using her strong arms, staring down happily at the curly haired woman beneath her.

“Please, Tobs. I want you,” Christen spoke out and Tobin just nodded. She quickly worked to remove Christen’s short shorts, removing her lacy underwear in the process. Tobin groaned at the sight before her. She’d never seen anything so beautiful. Tobin simply lined herself up to Christen, before meeting her eyes and pushing in slowly. 

“Oh yes!” Christen moaned, feeling Tobin fill her up with a gentle thrust of her hips. She wrapped her arms tightly around the firefighter’s neck, bringing their bodies closer. Tobin was scared to move, not wanting to hurt the girl below her.

“You ok?” Tobin asked, giving Christen’s forehead a light peck.

“Mhm. I’m amazing, baby,” she spoke. “Keep going,” she encouraged and Tobin nodded. Tobin started to thrust in and out of Christen slowly, making sure not to hurt her. She kept the same painfully slow pace until Christen whispered “faster” in her ear. Tobin happily obliged and picked up the pace. The hotel bed started squeaking as they made passionate love. Christen dug her nails into Tobin’s strong back, throwing her head back in pleasure.

“Oh fuck!” Tobin moaned, finding a good pace for both women.

“Fuck, baby!” Christen yelled out, eyes shut from the immense pleasure. 

Tobin grinned as she found Christen lips, connecting them in a passion filled kiss. “I love you,” she murmured against her lips, smiling when Christen moaned into her mouth.

“I love you so much,” Christen said and smiled in pleasure as Tobin hit her spot every time. “God, you’re so big!” Christen groaned and Tobin smirked, happily filling her girl up. “I’m so close, baby,” she moaned into Tobin’s ear.

“So am I, love. Let it go,” Tobin encouraged and Christen bit down on the firefighter’s shoulder. Christen moaned loudly and threw her head back against the pillow as she came. Tobin followed shortly after, thrusting in a few more times before she filled Christen with ropes of cum. She moaned into Christen’s ear, feeling so much emotion. Christen nearly fainted at the feeling of Tobin releasing inside of her.

Tobin helped Christen ride out her orgasm, before slowly pulling out of the dark-haired girl. Christen groaned at the loss of contact, but immediately grinned when Tobin craned her neck, kissing her softly. After that, Tobin rolled off Christen, laying next to her in the large bed. Both of their chests were heaving as they happily stared up at the ceiling.

“Wow,” Christen spoke and Tobin nodded with a breathy laugh. They looked at each other, grinning wildly from ear to ear.

“Wow is an understatement,” she laughed. “C’mere,” Tobin smirked and Christen moved her body so that she was snuggled up against Tobin’s. Tobin wrapped a strong arm around her back, while Christen placed a hand onto Tobin’s chiseled abdomen. She absentmindedly traces the prominent lines of the muscles with her index finger, happily sighing into Tobin’s chest.

“That was amazing,” Christen smiled and Tobin nodded.

“It was,” Tobin grinned. “Do you want me to repay the favor, you know, from the time before?” Tobin questioned and Christen smiled.

“Do you want to?” she asked and the firefighter grinned.

“Maybe,” she said and Christen chuckled. She lifted her head up from Tobin’s chest and grinned.

“Don’t worry about it right now, baby. I’m so tired, I don’t think I could stay awake for another orgasm,” she spoke and Tobin laughed with a nod.

“Ok, baby,” she smiled.

“Maybe tomorrow?” Christen suggested and Tobin nodded with a smirk.

“Looking forward to it,” Tobin admitted and Christen grinned. She leaned up and connected her and Tobin’s lips in a sweet kiss, portraying all the emotions they were feeling in that moment. She rested her head back down on Tobin’s chest, kissing it softly.

“I love you,” Christen said with a smile, shutting her eyes.

“I love you more.”


	12. Expect The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen finds something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the sake of the story, Christen’s dad lives in Portland.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been nearly two weeks since Tobin and Christen’s road trip, and they had both returned to work. Though, every day that Tobin had a day shift, it would end the same. She would go home to Christen and Julian, and spend the night.

Tobin and Christen shared passionate love five times since the trip to the beach, which allowed Tobin to happily return the favor to her girl multiple times.

Christen was sat in the car, waiting outside of the school to pick up Julian.

“Kel, I don’t know what’s wrong. My stomach just feels off,” Christen spoke through the phone as she talked to Kelley.

“Are you nervous about something?” she questioned and Christen shook her head.

“No. Even when I have been nervous, it’s never felt quite like this,” Christen admitted.

“Have you and Tobin been having sex?” she flat out asked. Christen then proceeded to choke on air.

“God, Kelley. You can’t just ask me something so personal,” she said and Kelley laughed out.

“Well, I’m not stupid Chris. I know that you and Tobin had a lot of sexual tension when you got back together. It was only a matter of time before something happened,” Kelley spoke.

“Ok, fine. Yes, Tobin and I have had sex.”

“How many times?” Kelley asked seriously.

“Uhm, I want to say like five or six in the last two weeks,” Christen said and Kelley squealed.

“Jeez, Tobin’s really gettin in there, huh?” Kelley laughed and Christen scoffed, but couldn’t hide her grin. “Did you guys use protection at all?”

Christen bit her bottom lip, knowing she hadn’t taken a pill, and Tobin hadn’t once used a condom.

“No,” she whispered.

“I don’t want to be nervous Nancy here, but you might want to get a pregnancy test or two. Your stomach may feel off from pregnancy sickness,” Kelley suggested and Christen’s heart dropped at the word ‘pregnancy’.

“Good idea, thanks kel,” she managed to get out.

“No problem. Keep me posted. Bye, Chris.”

Christen said her goodbye, and hung up the phone. She didn’t even have time to process her thoughts because she noticed Julian running out of the school doors, a big smile on his face.

“Hi, love bug,” Christen smiled as Julian crashed into her with a hug.

“Hi, mommy!” Julian exclaimed, clearly excited about something. Christen knew exactly what Julian was happy about, bud decided she want to play around.c

“Now what could possible have you so excited?” Christen wondered and Julian grinned.

“I get to go to grandpa’s house today!” he jumped up and down and Christen couldn’t contain her laugh.

“That’s right! Should we get going then?”

Julian nodded his head and they were off.

After Christen dropped Julian off at her dad’s house for a couple hours, she headed over to the drug store. She scanned the aisles, looking for the best brand of pregnancy test she could find. Once she found one, she paid for it and left to go home.

Christen stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Could she really be pregnant? A million thoughts were occupying her brain at once.

Christen swiftly opened both of the pregnancy tests, before starting the process. Once she was done and waited for a few minutes, it was time. The moment of truth. Christen picked up the tests, slowly turning it over.

Two lines.

Both positive.

She’s pregnant, again. With Tobin’s child. Christen’s eyes started to form tears as she smiled down at the tests. She was happy, especially knowing that Tobin said that she’s always wanted to have a lot of kids.

Christen was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close. She quickly placed the tests in the above cabinet, before going out to the living room. She rounded the corner and saw Tobin taking off her boots. She smiled, watching how her forearms flexed as she untied them. The firefighter looked up and smiled.

“Hey, baby,” Tobin smiled, before making her way over to Christen. She wrapped her hands around the slightly taller woman’s waist, smiling as Christen leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey, honey,” Christen grinned, softly gripping Tobin’s biceps. Tobin laughed.

“What’s got you so happy?” Tobin wondered as she gently rubbed her girlfriend’s back.

“Nothin. Just happy you’re home,” Christen smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around Tobin’s neck.

“I’m happy I’m home too, but there’s something you're not telling me.”

Christen shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smile. “You know me too well.”

Tobin smiled, gently squeezing one of Christen’s hips. “What’s up then?” 

Christen hesitated for a moment, before taking Tobin by the hand, slowly leading her into the bathroom.

“Baby, what’s going on?” she wondered, all while Christen had an amused smile on her face. Christen let go of Tobin’s hand, slowly opening up the cabinet door.

“Now before anything else happens, can you promise me that you won’t freak out?”

“What?” Tobin questioned and Christen smiled.

“Just promise me.”

“Ok, I promise I won’t freak out,” Tobin said and Christen nodded.

“Ok, close your eyes,” Christen spoke and Tobin complied, quickly shutting her eyes. “Hold out your hands and no peeking,” she joked and Tobin laughed.

Christen pulled the two tests out of the cabinet and shut the door. she grinned as she swiftly placed both tests into Tobin’s big hands. She waited a few seconds, just watching Tobin’s face with anticipation.

“Ok, open.”

Tobin did just that, first seeing Christen, before peering down at the two sticks in her hands. She carefully read the lines, seeing all positives. She quickly looked up at Christen who was smiling.

“Is this for real?” Tobin asked and Christen slowly nodded, biting her lip with a smile. “You’re pregnant?” Tobin spoke, lips forming a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Christen said breathlessly and Tobin beamed.

“Oh my god!” Tobin exclaimed as she quickly embraced Christen in a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. Laughter broke out in the bathroom, as Christen held onto Tobin for dear life. Tobin slowly put Christen down. Christen noted that the older woman was smiling from ear to ear.

“Are you happy?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded vigorously.

“Are you kidding me?! I’m so extremely happy!” Tobin admitted and Christen giggled. “I’m so glad that I get to be around for this pregnancy and this birth. All the doctors appointments and mood swings. All the ups and downs. I want it all, baby,” Tobin said as she gently placed a hand on Christen’s stomach. Christen looked Tobin in the eyes with pure adoration.

“I’m so happy that we can do this, together,” Christen said and Tobin nodded.

“Me too. I love you, Julian, and our unborn child so much. You are the most amazing woman, and I couldn’t be happier that our family is growing,” Tobin said as both women’s eyes filled with tears.

“I love you, too. More than ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Christen’s pregnant! Let me know if y’all are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Thanks!


	13. Dynamic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen share the big news with Julian.

After all the exciting news, the two women lay in bed, naked and covered in sweat from a passionate two rounds of love making. Tobin pulled Christen into her side, wrapping one arm around her back, before firmly placing her other hand on Christen’s stomach.

“That was amazing, baby,” Tobin spoke out, still trying to catch her breath. Christen just smiled and nodded on Tobin’s chest, absentmindedly tracing the firefighter’s glistening abs with her index finger. Tobin gently rubbed over her girlfriend’s stomach. “I can’t wait until your belly grows and you start showing. It’s gonna be so incredible to watch.”

Christen just laughed. “Even when I’m too big to have sex?” she asked and Tobin kissed the top of her head.

“I’m sure there’s ways to do it, honey. We’ll make it work,” Tobin started, rubbing Christen’s back soothingly. “And even if we really can’t, that’s ok. I can wait as long as it takes if that means our child continues to grow.”

Christen grinned at Tobin’s thoughtfulness. “Well that’s very sweet...but with pregnancy hormones, I have a good feeling that I won’t be able to stay away from you for very long.”

Tobin chuckled as Christen started to get up from her place in the bed. “I have to go pick up Julian from my dad’s,” Christen announced as she started to get dressed.

“Ok, baby. I’ll get dinner started if you want. How does fettuccine Alfredo sound for tonight?” she asked and Christen smiled.

“That sounds good, babe. Thank you.”

Tobin simply nodded with a smile, as she started to dress as well. The firefighter quickly pecked Christen’s lips, as she pulled her in for a hug. “I love you,” Tobin said as she gently rubbed Christen’s stomach.

“I love you, too.”

“Drive carefully. We have some pretty precious cargo onboard now,” Tobin grinned and Christen giggled.

“Yeah, I guess we do.”

Tobin leaned down and pressed her forehead to Christen’s stomach. “Hi, baby. Momma and mommy already love you so much, and we’re so excited to meet you,” Tobin whispered to her girlfriend’s stomach as Christen ran her hand through Tobin’s honey brown hair. Tobin left a small peck on her clothed stomach, before kissing Christen once more. “See you in a little bit,” she murmured with a happy smile.

“See ya.”

When Christen got home, she was met with a glorious smell to which she assumed was dinner. Tobin was already setting the table with silverware as Julian round the corner to the kitchen.

“Hi, momma!” Julian greeted as he ran over and latched onto Tobin’s leg.

“Hey, bud! How was grandpa’s?” she asked as she picked Julian up and into her arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“It was awesome! Grandpa let me have ice cream!” he exclaimed and Tobin laughed as she watched Christen round the corner, shaking her head with a grin.

“Before dinner?” Tobin asked and Julian nodded with a smile.

“Wow! You’re one lucky boy, you know,” Tobin said and Julian giggled. Tobin softly put him down. “Alright, go wash your hands for dinner, ok?” Tobin said and he nodded, running off to the bathroom. Tobin looked up at Christen who was leaning against the counter and smiled. She closed the distance between them, placing her hand on either side of Christen so that she was between her arms. “How’s my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend doing?” Tobin asked as she locked eyes with the other woman.

“Good,” Christen smiled and wrapped her arms around Tobin’s broad shoulders. “How is my sexy, firefighting girlfriend doing?” she said and Tobin grinned.

“Great. Now that my two favorite people are home, I couldn’t be happier. Though, I guess it’s my three favorite people now,” Tobin motioned down to Christen’s stomach and Christen chuckled. She leaned in and pecked Christen’s lips, sighing happily as they pulled away.

“We have to tell Julian,” Christen spoke and Tobin nodded.

“We’ll do it tonight,” Tobin assured her, before kissing the crown of the curly-haired woman’s head.

After dinner was done, Tobin and Christen sat on the couch with Julian in between the two of them, just as they did when they told him about Tobin being his other mom. Julian looked at Christen with wonder in his eyes, before doing the same to Tobin.

“Okay, bud,” Tobin started. “Your mommy and I have some news we’d like to share with you,” she smiled and Julian nodded.

“Honey,” Christen said and he turned his attention to her. “Momma and I want to share this with you because it’s a really big thing.”

“So Julian, did you know that you were once a really tiny baby?” Tobin asked and Julian nodded. “And that mommy once had you in her tummy until you decided to come out and hangout with us?” Tobin said and Julian nodded again. “Well mommy has another baby in her tummy, and he or she is gonna come out and hangout with us too,” Tobin explained and Julian furrowed his eyebrows.

“When?” he asked as he looked to Christen.

“About nine months,” she said. His eyebrows loosened, but he still looked confused. “This baby is going to be a part of our family and is going to be your little brother or sister. Is that ok with you?” Christen asked and Julian’s lips formed a smile. Julian nodded and Christen and Tobin both smiled. “And I promise you, Julian. Just because a new baby is going to be joining our family, doesn’t mean momma or I will love you any less, ok?” she spoke and Julian nodded.

“Ok, mommy,” he said and Christen grinned.

“Can I have a hug?” Christen asked and Julian smiled, before wrapping his arms around her.

“Hey! I want in on this hug,” Tobin exclaimed as they giggled and opened up so that Tobin could join the hug too.

Christen ran her fingers through her son’s hair as she whispered “you’re a good boy, Julian. You’re going to be a great big brother.”

Julian looked up at his mother and nodded. “I can play trains with my brother or sister, right?” he asked in his little voice and both women practically melted.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. I’m sure they’d love to play trains with you,” Christen said as he grinned.

“We love you, Julian,” Tobin spoke as she kissed the top of his head.

“Love you, too, moms,” he expressed, causing both women to chuckled.

Later that night, Tobin and Christen put Julian to bed, before ending up in their room, making out on the bed.

Christen straddled Tobin’s waist, as she held her neck firmly while they kissed. Tobin gripped her ass, squeezing just slightly as Christen moaned between their mouths.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” Tobin spoke between kisses, before breaking their lips.

“Hmm?”

Tobin leaned forward and gently nibbled on Christen’s earlobe before whispering softly. “I’ve always wanted to take a shower with you,” she admitted and Christen’s breath hitched in her throat.

Christen smirked as she played with the baby hairs on the back of her girlfriend’s neck. “Is that so?” she questioned and Tobin nodded eagerly. “Ok,” she said simply and Tobin’s eyes got wider.

“Really?” she asked and Christen nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, lets go.”

Tobin picked Christen up, causing the woman to squeal as she wrapped her legs around the firefighter’s waist. Tobin held her tight as she led them to their bathroom, shutting the door behind them with her heel.

Tobin set her down on the counter next to the sink, before locking the door and starting the shower. Christen quickly took off her shirt as Tobin did the same. Christen’s eyes raked down the other woman’s torso, watching her glorious muscles flex as she breathed. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I love you so much,” she breathed as her eyes met brown ones.

Tobin stepped in between Christen’s legs, keeping their eyes locked as she gripped her bare hips. She pressed their foreheads together and sighed. “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you,” Tobin whispered and Christen practically melted in her hands.

Both women took the rest of their clothes off, before stepping into the shower. Tobin stood under the warm stream as she pulled Christen in by her waist, making it so that they were both under it. Their bodies were flush against each other, and Tobin could feel herself getting harder. 

Christen looked down and giggled. “Someone’s getting excited,” she commented and grinned, making Tobin blush.

Tobin shrugged. “You can’t really blame me, baby. I’m only human, and I have a gorgeous woman’s naked body pressed against mine, who just so happens to be my girlfriend and the mother of my children. So yes, it was to be expected that I would get just a little bit turned on,” she said and Christen laughed.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Christen whispered as she felt her girlfriend shudder against her.

“No,” Tobin started as she gripped Christen’s ass. “I want to make love to you and show you how much you mean to me.”

Tobin began to kiss a trail down Christen’s neck, all the way down to the top of her left breast. She angled her head and took a hard nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, feeling the woman shiver against her.

Christen moaned as she threaded her fingers through Tobin’s hair. She reached out and grabbed Tobin’s hard length, running her hand up and down in long, hard strokes.

“Fuck, baby,” Tobin said as she brought Christen’s mouth back to hers. She moved her hands to the back of Christen’s legs, swiftly lifting her up. Christen wrapped her arms and legs around Tobin, never breaking their kiss. Tobin took ahold of her length between their bodies and lined it up with Christen’s opening. The younger woman groaned at the contact.

“Please, Tobs,” she begged and Tobin happily gave in, pushing inside with one smooth thrust. Both women moaned as they were overcome by so much emotion.

Holding up Christen with one arm, Tobin placed her other hand against the wall of the shower to get some leverage. She then started to thrust in and out of Christen slowly, until she was told to move faster. 

Once they got into a good pace, Christen threw her head back, while Tobin buried her head into the crook of her neck.

“God, baby,” Christen breathed as she held onto Tobin’s shoulder blades for dear life.

“I know,” Tobin panted. “It feels so good, babe.”

Christen could feel herself on the verge of her release as she found Tobin’s lips again.

“I’m gonna come,” Tobin announced, thrusting a little bit faster.

“Me too,” Christen breathed out, feeling Tobin fill her completely with every single thrust.

“Come with me, baby,” Tobin whispered as Christen moaned.

Christen reached her peak, shaking and groaning at the feeling of such an amazing orgasm. Tobin felt this with a few more thrusts, finding her own release inside of Christen, moaning once she did.

Tobin hugged Christen securely against her body, as she guided them back under the warm water.

“I love you,” Tobin murmured as she kissed Christen’s cheek.

“I love you, too,” Christen spoke breathlessly.

The two women got cleaned up, dressed, and found their way back to bed. They slipped under the covers and got comfortable, letting the soothing sounds of each other’s breathing pull them into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	14. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen deals with morning sickness. Tobin and Christen go to an ultrasound.

One Month Later

Christen tossed and turned in the middle of the night, whilst trying not to wake Tobin. The feelings of intense morning sickness were upon her. She looked over to the woman beside her, who was still fast asleep. For a second, she thought about cursing Tobin out for putting something inside of her that makes her feel like she’s going to blow chunks everywhere. Though, she decided against that, because she knows how much she loves Tobin, and how much Tobin loves her.

Christen’s thoughts are jolted when she got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. She closed the door to muffle the sound, as she started puking into the toilet. The closed door tactic didn’t work, because Tobin came in a few seconds later.

“Baby, you ok?” Tobin asked as she stepped behind her to hold Christen’s hair back as she spewed into the toilet bowl.

She’s able to speak for a second. “Morning sickness,” Christen said, before throwing up even more.

“Damn, I’m sorry, love. If I could take all this sickness away, I’d do it in a heartbeat,” she spoke and Christen stopped puking as Tobin gently rubbed her back in small circles.

“I’m just sorry you have to see me like this. You’ll probably never look at me the same again,” Christen frowned and Tobin shook her head.

“Not true. You are so incredibly strong, and you’re such an amazing woman. The strength you hold is impeccable. I’m so proud of you,” Tobin said as she gently pulled Christen up by her arms, smiling as she pulled her in for a hug.

“Ugh, my breath smells like something died in my mouth,” Christen gagged and Tobin chuckled.

“Well duh, you just threw up. But I love you, gross breath and all,” Tobin grinned as she gently caressed Christen’s back and one of her shoulders.

“Thank you for taking care of me and being here for me. You’re so amazing,” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s shoulder, as she felt the older woman nod.

“Absolutely, baby. You’ll never have to go through any of these pregnancy ups and downs alone again. I’ll be here for you, I promise,” Tobin spoke, before kissing the side of Christen’s neck. They pulled back and smiled softly at one another.

“Thank you,” Christen leaned in, pressing her forehead against Tobin’s.

“Of course, my love,” Tobin said, sincerity in her voice.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth and try and go back to bed,” Christen said and Tobin nodded.

“I’ll go grab you some water,” Tobin smiled and kissed Christen’s cheek, which were still slightly flushed from throwing up so much.

Christen brushed her teeth, and Tobin came back shortly, cup of water in hand. “Thanks, honey,” Christen thanked her and Tobin nodded.

“Come on, love. Let’s get back to bed.”

They climbed back into bed together, as Tobin wrapped her arms securely around Christen, rubbing her belly soothingly as her girl fell back asleep.

The next month goes by very faster than either woman has imagined. Though it was finally the day for them to go to their two month ultrasound of the baby.

Christen and Tobin make their way to the doctors office. Christen smiled softly down at Tobin's hand, which she is holding in her lap. Every so often, Tobin would give a comforting squeeze, letting Christen know that it was going to be okay.

When they get to there and get into their room, Tobin paces back and forth in anticipation. Christen can tell that she’s nervous.

“Baby, it’s gonna be ok,” Christen said, reaching out to take Tobin’s hand. Tobin smiled and accepted her girlfriend’s hand, stopping her pacing.

“I know, I’m sorry. I just want everything to be perfect, and for you and our baby to be healthy,” Tobin admitted, making Christen fall even more in love with Tobin and her thoughtfulness.

“It will be ok, I promise,” Christen reassured her with a warm smile and Tobin nodded, just in time for the doctor to knock on the door. “Come in.”

The doctor came in with a huge smile on her face. “Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Sampson,” she greeted and shook both women’s hands.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Christen smiled and looked to Tobin.

“Nice to meet you, doc,” Tobin spoke and Christen giggled at her wording.

“Feeling is mutual,” she said with a friendly smile. “Shall we hear your baby’s heartbeat today?” she inquired and Tobin’s eyes lit up. Christen smiled up at her, before nodding at the doctor. “Great, lets get started.”

Dr. Sampson started by squirting the jelly onto Christen stomach, not before warning her that it would be a bit cold. She then took a seat and started moving the probe around Christen’s stomach. Both Tobin and Christen watched the screen intently. Once they saw the little bean looking thing, they both knew exactly what they were looking at.

“And there’s your baby,” Dr. Sampson spoke, smiling at the couple. “You can see the head right there,” she pointed, “as well as the body,” she pointed to a different spot and Christen’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Everything looks normal and the baby is growing extremely well,” the doctor noted.

“It’s so beautiful,” Tobin said breathlessly, as if she couldn’t believe that they created this incredible life.

Christen turned and locked eyes with Tobin, not being able to help themselves as they smiled from ear to ear. Suddenly, the most melodious sound filled the room. It sounded like the galloping of horses, but ten times better. Their eyes stayed locked on each other’s as Dr. Sampson said, “And that’s the heartbeat. It sure is strong!” she exclaimed and Tobin beamed at Christen.

“Listen to that beautiful sound,” Tobin spoke. “That’s our baby,” she smiled as her lip trembled with emotion. She squeezed Christen's hand lovingly.

“It’s so amazing,” Christen shook her head in disbelief. “Thank you for giving me this incredible life. I love you,” Christen said, before leaning in and pecking Tobin’s cheek.

“No, thank you. Thank you for giving me such an amazing son, such a great life, and such a beautiful new baby. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to express the amount of love I have for you,” Tobin expressed. She kissed Christen forehead, before moving down to plant a sweet kiss on her girls’ lips.

“I hate to interrupt your beautiful moment, but would you like to have a picture of your ultrasound?” Dr. Sampson asks and they both frantically nod.

“Thank you so much,” Christen said and the doctor nodded.

“My pleasure. Congratulations!” she smiled as she started to clean off Christen’s belly.

Once they get the picture of their little bean, the pair drive home, completely and utterly happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter. I hope you guys still enjoyed :)


	15. Camping Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, Christen, Julian, and Kelley take a trip up to a cabin for a weekend camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys :)

One Month Later

“You guys ready to go yet?” Kelley asked as she loaded up the back of her truck.

Tobin and Christen decided that it would be fun to go on a camping trip, along with Julian and Kelley. Tobin rented out a cabin up in the forest for the weekend, so that it would be more comfortable for everyone. So, yeah, maybe it was closer to the style of glamping.

“Almost. Tobin’s just grabbing the cooler from the house. Then we should be ready to go,” Christen spoke as she pushed her sunglasses up on top of her forehead.

“I’m so excited, mommy!” Julian spoke from the car and Christen smiled at him.

“Me too, buddy! We’re going to roast marshmallows, and go on big walks, and Momma even said she’s going to teach you how to fish! Isn’t that exciting?” 

The boy’s eyes lit up at the mention of his mom teaching how to fish and nodded his head eagerly. Christen grinned as she heard the door shut. She looked back to the direction of the house and nearly fainted when she saw Tobin carrying the cooler out of the house. Wearing dark grey cargo pants, work boots, and a tight black t-shirt, she watched as Tobin’s muscles bulged against the material. Her hair was down, the silky brown locks resting all over her broad shoulders. Tobin had her signature blinding smile on her face as she approached the car. Her walk was cocky, as if she knew how sexy she looked.

“Dang, Tobin! Looking good!” Kelley exclaimed as she checked Tobin out, as did Christen. It’s not like Christen blamed her.

“Thanks, Kel,” Tobin smiled. “But I’m taken,” she sent Christen a wink.

Christen smirked at this. She watched as Tobin lifted the cooler into her truck, making her biceps flex and contract under her tan skin.

“Yeah yeah, y’all are in love, we get it!” Kelley said and Tobin let out a laugh.

“Heck yeah we are,” Tobin said as she sent Christen yet another wink, this time giving Christen a once over with her eyes.

“Ughhh, why did I agree to go on this trip again?” Kelley groaned.

“Because you love us to death and want to spend time with your best friends?” Tobin suggested and Kelley smirked.

“You wish, Heath,” Kelley started. “I decided to come along for the soul purpose of getting away from work for a few days,” she joked and threw a playful grin towards Tobin.

Tobin shook her head with a smile. “Whatever you say.”

The group drove the 45 minutes to the cabin, enjoying the amazing view the whole way up.

When they finally got there, Tobin took it upon herself to bring in all the bags and belongings that the group had brought.

The cabin was beautiful. It was fairly secluded, surrounding by beautiful, tall trees. It sat right next to a large lake, that Christen assumed would be the lake where Tobin would teach Julian how to fish.

Christen watched in amusement as Kelley took Julian by the hand, leading him over to the beautiful lake.

Christen watched as Tobin grabbed the last of the bags from Kelley’s truck.

“That the last of it, babe?” she asked and Tobin turned around and nodded, before walking back towards the door.

“Sure is. Want to come inside and see the place?” Tobin asked as she slung a bag over her shoulder, before reaching out to take Christen hand into hers. Christen nodded with a smile as she took Tobin’s outstretched hand.

When Christen walked into the cabin, she was blown away. She never thought a place in the middle of nowhere could look so pretty. Tobin watched Christen in amusement, as she brought Kelley’s bags to the second bedroom.

“Wow, Tobin,” Christen breathed out, turning to face Tobin. “This is so beautiful. Thank you for all of this,” Christen looked around and smiled when her eyes landed back on her girl. Tobin closed the distance between them, gently gripping Christen’s face, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Christen placed her hands on Tobin’s waist, sighing as Tobin slipped her tongue into her mouth. After a moment, Tobin pulled back and looked directly into Christen’s emerald eyes and smiled.

“Don’t thank me, baby. I’m happy to do this, and more for you and the people we love,” Tobin spoke, leaning in to place a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“You’re so amazing,” Christen spoke and Tobin smirked. 

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Christen’s ear before saying “I bet that’s not the only time you’ll be saying that today.”

Christen blushed and leaned back, looking into the firefighter’s lustful eyes. Christen playfully pushed on Tobin’s chest, making her stumble back a bit. “You’re crazy and full of yourself,” Christen laughed and Tobin shook her head.

“Nah, babe. Just confident in my skills,” Tobin said, a smug grin splaying on her face.

Their banter was cut short when they heard their son’s laugh coming closer. Soon Kelley walked in, carrying Julian in her arms. She was tickling him mercilessly, and both women just laughed at the giggles of their boy.

Tobin grinned as she winked at Christen. “I think it’s time for s’mores.”

Kelley and Christen sat on one log and watched as Tobin helped Julian roast his marshmallow over the burning fire. Christen’s eyes stayed glued to her two favorite people as they laughed at their failed attempts and burning marshmallows. Kelley smiles as she watched them as well.

“She really is a great mom,” Kelley spoke and Christen nodded with a huge smile.

“She sure is,” Christen grinned. “I love her so much, Kel.”

Kelley nodded as she took Christen’s hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I know you do. I’m so happy that you found your person again.”

Christen felt a tear fall down her cheek. “Yeah, me too.”

They both smiled as Tobin and Julian finally got a perfect, golden brown marshmallow. Tobin quickly assembled the perfect s’more, and handed it over to Julian. He smiled before taking a big bite, inevitability getting chocolate and marshmallow on the corners of his mouth. Tobin laughed a bit and quickly used her thumb to wipe off the s’more remnants from her son’s smiling face.

“God, Chris. You’re lookin at Tobin like she is the love of your life and like you want to eat her up at the same time,” Kelley said and Christen playfully smacked her, blushing from the comment. “Holy shit! You do want to eat her up!”

“Kelley, jesus, shut your mouth before Julian hears you,” Christen slapped her knee and Kelley laughed.

“Damn, you need to get laid,” Kelley whispered and Christen shot her daggers. “Hey, say no more. I can watch the kid for tonight so you and your firefighter can, you know, heat it up,” Kelley winked. Christen just put her shaking head into her hands. Kelley leaned in and added “just make sure to keep things semi quiet. Don’t wanna have to answer the questions from Julian about why it sounds like his mother is being murdered, or why the bed is hitting the wall so much,” Kelley bursted out laughing and Christen couldn’t help but laugh too, rolling her eyes.

“You’d really watch him?” Christen asked and Kelley nodded and smiled.

“Definitely. I love that kid, and his moms need a night for themselves,” Kelley winked.

Christen pulled Kelley into a hug and shook her head in disbelief. “Thank you for being such an amazing friend.”

“No problem, Chrissy.”

Later that night, with Julian all tucked into Kelley’s bed, Christen smiled widely, knowing that she and Tobin could have an amazing night together.

She sat on the end of the bed, rubbing lotion onto her legs as Tobin peeled her shirt over her head, revealing all those taught muscles that Christen was drooling over earlier that day. She blushed when Tobin caught her gaze, smiling when Tobin kicked off her work boots and walked towards Christen. Tobin stood in front of her, staring down at her with gorgeous honey eyes.

“See something you like, my beautiful girl?” Tobin asked, gently reaching out to move a strand of hair out of Christen’s face.

Christen nodded. “Uh huh. I see something I love,” Christen spoke and Tobin smirked.

“And what could that possibly be?” she asked, a suggestive tone laced in her voice.

Christen smiled, staring directly into Tobin’s eyes. “You.”

Tobin beamed at this, before kneeling down before Christen, positioning her body so that she was just in front of Christen’s legs that were dangling off the end of the bed. Tobin maintained eye contact as she ran her hands up and down Christen’s bare thighs that were only just covered by her robe. “I’m so in love with you, it feels illegal,” Tobin breathed out, craning her head to place a soft kiss on Christen’s left thigh. 

Christen brought her hands to Tobin’s cheeks, cupping her facing and bringing her lips up to meet her own. Tobin moaned into the kiss, sending shivers down Christen’s spine. Tobin pulled back after a minute, looking into Christen’s eyes. “May I please make love to you?” Tobin asked. Christen didn’t even have to think as she nodded and bit her lip. Tobin smiled as she brought her lips to Christen’s neck, leaving gentle kisses all down it until she reached the collar of Christen’s robe. She looked back up into Christen’s eyes, as she started to undo her robe. Once the robe was undone, Tobin was happy to see that Christen was completely naked underneath. She gripped her girl’s waist, latching her mouth onto Christen’s left nipple, sucking gently as she swirled her tongue around the sensitive bud. Christen moaned lowly, threading her fingers through Tobin’s soft locks. Tobin swiftly moved her attention to the other bud, sucking it softly.

“Oh my god,” Christen breathed out as Tobin moved one of her hands in between Christen’s thighs. Christen spread her legs further apart as Tobin ran her fingers through Christen’s wet folds. Tobin detached her lips from the nipple. She looked up to Christen, who’s eyes were as dark as she’d ever seen them. Christen gripped the back of Tobin’s neck, bringing her in for a searing kiss. Tobin pulled back with a grin, as she hooked both of her hands under Christen’s bent legs, bringing her face closer to the girl’s most intimate area. Tobin held eye contact the whole time as she slowly ran her tongue through Christen’s folds, before softly sucking on her clit. Christen threw her head back and moaned, threading one hand through the firefighter’s hair, guiding her head where she wanted her.

“Mmm,” Tobin moaned as she swirled her tongue around Christen’s clit. She slowly added a finger, all whilst maintaining eye contact with her girl. Christen watched as Tobin’s finger and tongue both simultaneously sped up the pace. Christen moaned as she arched her back, letting Tobin know how good it felt.

“I’m gonna come, Tobin!” Christen announced and Tobin sped up even faster, alternating between licking and sucking Christen’s clit. She curled her fingers and found Christen’s g-spot, setting her girl off like a rocket. Christen came hard and fast as Tobin quickly lapped up all her juices. Christen worked to catch her breath, as Tobin left small kisses on the inside of her leg. Tobin crawled her way up Christen’s body as Christen shakily moved backwards, finally laying back down when her head hit the soft pillow. Tobin hovered over her, craning her neck to place a soft kiss to Christen’s forehead.

“You ok, baby?” Tobin asked and Christen nodded with a smile. She reached down and palmed Tobin’s hard on through her cargo pants. The older woman groaned at the feeling.

“I’ll be even better once you’re inside me,” Christen whispered, causing Tobin to shudder.

“Your wish is my command, beautiful,” Tobin smirked. Christen slowly undid Tobin’s belt, while Tobin unbuttoned her pants, sliding the zipper down. She quickly discarded her pants and boxer briefs, leaving her bare. Her cock stood tall, begging to be inside it’s favorite place. Christen smirked as she reached between their bodies, wrapping a hand around Tobin’s length. She used the precum that was oozing from the tip as lube, sliding her hand slowly up and down the beautiful appendage. Tobin moaned as she flipped them over, Christen now on top. Tobin sat up slightly and leaned back against the headboard. “Ride me.”

Christen smirked, positioning herself above Tobin’s cock, before slowly moving down, impaling herself onto it. Both women moaned and groaned as Christen sat fully on Tobin’s cock. Tobin gripped Christen’s hips, as she slowly started to mover her hips in circles. Christen moaned loudly as she rode the firefighter, placing her hands on Tobin’s hard abs for leverage. Tobin held her hips as the younger woman slowly lifted up so that only the tip was in, before slamming her hips back down again. She quickly got into a rhythm, sheathing herself over and over again on Tobin’s dick. Both women threw their heads back, overwhelmed with pleasure. The bed started to creak a bit, but nothing too loud.

“Keep going, baby. Ride my cock,” Tobin encouraged as she started to move her hips as well, thrusting up into Christen.

“Oh my god!” Christen moaned as she picked up the pace, both women meeting each other’s thrusts perfectly.

“Damn, I’m gonna come,” Tobin said and started thrusting even faster. The only sounds filling the room were moans and skin hitting skin.

“Me too. Come for me, baby,” Christen groaned and met Tobin’s dark eyes. After a few more thrusts Christen came, moaning loudly when she did. She didn’t care who heard her. The orgasm she just experienced was hands down the best of her life. The firefighter moaned and thrusted up a few more times before coming hard, releasing into her girl. Tobin groaned, pulling Christen as close as possible to her body. She rubbed her back up and down soothingly, before sighing contently.

“I love you,” Tobin whispered softly into Christen’s ear.

“And I love you,” Christen grinned, gently pecking Tobin’s shoulder and chest. Christen slowly slid off of Tobin’s dick, both of them groaning from the loss of contact. Tobin pecked the younger woman’s lips, before positioning them so that Christen’s back was pressed against her front. She wrapped a protective arm around Christen’s waist and nuzzled her face into soft and dark hair. Christen smiled, lacing her fingers with Tobin’s as the firefighter planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

“Night, sweetheart,” Tobin said, bringing the sheets up to cover them both.

“Night, my love.”


	16. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin teaches Julian how to fish.

Christen woke up to the sun beating in through the window, shining right into her eyes. She looked up at the woman who’s chest she was resting on, and who’s arm was slung protectively around her back.

She lifted up her head and trailed her eyes all over the tan woman’s face, watching as her nose crinkled cutely. Christen averted her eyes to Tobin’s lower half, noticing the tent that was formed underneath the sheets. She smiled to herself and blushed, gently placing a hand on Tobin’s abs, rubbing softly. She watched as the woman’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her mouth forming a sleepy smile when she saw Christen’s face hovering over hers.

“Morning, honey,” Christen spoke softly, leaning down to peck Tobin’s cheek.

“Morning, love,” Tobin replied in her gravelly morning voice.

“Did you sleep well?” Christen asked as she dragged her hand all over Tobin’s naked stomach.

Tobin nodded with a cocky smile. “After last night, I don’t know how I could sleep bad,” Tobin grinned as she leaned forward to peck Christen’s lips.

Christen hummed against Tobin’s lips and smiled. “It sure was good, wasn’t it?” Christen asked, staring into Tobin’s eyes dreamily.

“Sure was, baby. Though, it’s always amazing with you,” Tobin said, charmingly.

Christen smirked as her hand traveled further south, not before making it’s way under the thin sheet. Tobin glanced down, before looking back up into green eyes and smirking. “Whatcha doin, Chris?” Tobin inquired and Christen just bit her lip and grinned, before ducking her head under the sheet and taking Tobin into her mouth.

In the afternoon after a long hike, Tobin held up her promise and told Julian that she would teach him how to fish. Christen and Kelley watched a few feet back as they lounged in beach chairs.

Tobin crouched down to her son’s level, so that she could talk Julian through everything. Julian watched as Tobin put the fake worm on the hook and secured the line. “So you’re going to hold the pole like this, cast the line out, and flip this over to secure it. Then we just wait for this red and white bobber to go under the water, and that means we caught a fish,” Tobin explained and Julian listened, giving Tobin his full attention.

“What happens when we catch the fish, Momma?” Julian asked and Tobin looked down at him.

“Well, some people actually catch the fish and eat them believe it or not. But I think we’ll just take it off the hook and set em free. That ok with you?” Tobin said and Julian nodded with a smile.

“Ok, Momma. Just as long as we don’t hurt the fish,” Julian said and Tobin beamed at how caring her son was.

“Ok, bud. I’m going to cast it out first, just to show you how it works. Then I’ll help you with the rest, alright?” Tobin questioned and Julian nodded with an eager smile.

Tobin made sure she was a good distance away from Julian, before casting the line out far into the water. Julian giggled and clapped his hands together as Tobin set the line. Tobin crouched down again and handed the pole to Julian, keeping her hands over his as she guided him. “See, bud. Now we slowly reel it in so that the fish see the worm moving.”

Tobin guided Julian’s hand as they slowly reeled the line back in. The woman smiled when she saw the bobber go under the water for a second.

“Now we have to be really quiet. The fish can hear us, even from under the water,” Tobin whispered to the little boy. He nodded is head and kept his eyes focused on the bobber. All of a sudden the bobber was pulled underwater and the line was yanked. “We got one, bud! Yank the pole to secure it,” Tobin exclaimed as she helped Julian pull the pole back to hook the fish. “Great! Now let’s reel it in,” Tobin said as she and Julian started to reel it in together.

“You guys got something, babe?” Christen yelled from behind them.

“Yep, feels like a big one,” Tobin yelled back, reeling the fish in even faster. They finally got it all the way to shallow water as the fish emerged, flopping around in the air. Tobin grinned as she saw her son’s face light up. Tobin let go of the pole, quickly reaching out to grab the line and the fish.

“Good job you guys!” Christen cheered from her chair, before getting up and walking over to her hyper son.

“Look, mommy! I caught one!” Julian exclaimed and Tobin smiled, kneeling down so that she was eye level with Julian again. She held the fish out and his eyes lit up.

“Wanna touch it, Julian?” Tobin asked and Julian nodded his head eagerly, before reaching out to run his little fingers along the slimy scales.

“Ewwww,” Julian said. Christen and Tobin shared a laugh as Christen crouched down next her son.

“Slimy right?” Tobin questioned and Julian nodded, scrunching his little nose up in disgust.

“What kind of fish is it?” Christen asked, slowly reaching out to touch it as well.

“It’s a small mouth bass. They’re pretty common,” Tobin said. “This is actually a fairly large one.”

“Woah woah woah! I go inside for one second and J Man has caught a fish?” Kelley said, causing Julian to giggle.

“You missed it, auntie Kelley!” he exclaimed and Christen smiled at him, before ruffling his hair.

“Dang it! Don’t worry, I’ll be here for your second catch,” she smiled and made her way down to the family.

Julian watched the fish as his mother held it securely in her hands.

“Here, let me take a picture of all you guys with the fish,” Kelley said, reaching out to grab Christen’s phone. The family huddled together, as Tobin held out the fish in front of Julian. He was smiling from ear to ear as Kelley snapped the family photo.

“Ok, bud. Time to release it,” Tobin said and Julian nodded.

“Ok, Momma.”

Tobin gently removed the hook from the mouth, before bringing the fish back to the waters edge, setting it free.

“Thanks for teaching me how to fish, Momma. I love you,” Julian said with a sweet smile. Tobin reached down, taking her son into her arms as she beamed. He wrapped his little arms around her tightly, almost squeezing.

“It was my pleasure, buddy. I love you so much,” Tobin spoke into his ear as he hugged her tighter. Christen watched the moment from a few feet away, heart melting even more than she thought possible.

Later that night with Julian asleep, Tobin, Christen, and Kelley sat together down by the lake. Tobin wrapped a secure arm around Christen’s back, as Christen rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna hit the hay,” Kelley announced and Christen smiled, looking over towards her.

“Ok, Kel. We’ll be in soon,” Christen spoke and Kelley nodded with a smile, shooting Tobin a sly wink. Christen did not miss this and blushed in embarrassment.

Tobin laughed a bit, before kissing her way down towards Christen’s ear. “Wanna take a swim?” Tobin asked and Christen visibly shivered.

“Hell yeah,” Christen spoke and Tobin smirked, pressing a kiss to her girl’s cheek.

They got up and started to strip off all of their clothes, leaving Christen in a lacy bra and underwear and Tobin in boxer briefs and a sports bra. Tobin grinned and took ahold of Christen’s hand, guiding her into the water. The water was cold, but bearable. They walked in up to their mid abdomens, sighing happily when they wrapped their arms around each other, bringing one another as close as possible. Tobin pecked Christen’s lips, before craning her head to rest on Christen’s shoulder. She smiled as she gently massaged the younger woman’s lower back with her strong hands.

“My women,” Tobin breathed into Christen’s hair, causing the woman to smile. “My smart, funny, witty, brave, and beautiful woman.”

Christen smiled as she played with the baby hairs on the back of Tobin’s neck before whispering “you’re my everything.”

Tobin hummed in appreciation as she moved her hands down to cup Christen’s ass. Christen moaned into Tobin’s ear as the firefighter massaged her behind. Christen moved her hands to trace the hard muscles of Tobin’s back, groaning as they flexed beneath her palms.

“I want you forever,” Tobin expressed, leaving Christen trembling from her words. She felt weak in the knees from the pure emotion Tobin was conveying. “I want you, and Julian, our beautiful unborn baby, and whatever else the future may hold,” Tobin whimpered as she moved one hand to rest on Christen’s growing stomach.

Christen felt tears forming in her eyes as she heard the sincerity in Tobin’s voice. She spoke softly as she whispered into Tobin’s ear. “I promise, you have us forever.”


	17. Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gender reveal is finally here and Tobin has a surprise for Christen.

Two Months Later

With Christen being nearly five months pregnant already, the doctor could finally identify the gender of the baby.

Tobin and Christen waited eagerly in the examination room. Tobin’s leg bounced up and down, doing what she always did when she was anxious. She sat in a chair next to the exam bed as Christen smiled over at her, taking Tobin’s hand into her own.

Tobin looked at her with kind eyes. “Whatever the gender is, I will love he or she no matter what. I’ll be here for everything. I love you, baby,” Tobin spoke. She brought Christen’s hand up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles gently.

“Thank you, Tobs. I love you more,” Christen grinned, looking down at their joined hands. Her gaze changed when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door swung open and Dr. Sampson smiled, looking back and fourth at the couple. “Ready to find out if you’re having a boy or girl?” she asked enthusiastically.

Christen and Tobin both nodded their heads, watching as Dr. Sampson put on her gloves and grabbed the jelly, squirting it onto Christen’s stomach. Christen has gotten used to the feeling and the coldness, having been to so many other checkups.

The doctor slowly started to move the probe around Christen’s stomach as Tobin squeezed her hand for comfort. They heard the sound of the heartbeat again, both smiling at it.

The doctor smiled, looking over at the couple. “In my fifteen years of being a doctor, I’ve never seen a baby healthier than yours,” she stated and Christen grinned as Tobin blushed proudly. “Ready to know the gender?”

Christen looked at Tobin and beamed. “Dr. Sampson, is it possible that you could write down the gender in an envelope and give it to us so we can open it together at home?” Tobin asked and Dr. Samson nodded with a smile.

“Absolutely. I’ll get that envelope for you and have you guys on your way,” she said before leaving the room.  


When they got home, Tobin grinned as Christen sat down on the couch, excitement written all over her face.

“Excited, babe?” Tobin questioned with chuckle. Christen nose crinkled as she smile. Tobin took a seat next to Christen, handing the manila envelope over to her.

“I feel like I’m gonna pass out, oh my god. This is it, Tobs. The moment of truth,” Christen exclaimed and Tobin laughed a bit. Tobin wrapped her arm securely around Christen’s waist, squeezing her hip slightly to encourage her to open the envelope. Christen slowly opened the flap of the envelope, pulling out the index card inside. She pulled it out, looking at it as she put her hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

“What is it, baby?” Tobin asked as she searched for Christen’s eyes, which were still glued to the card. Christen looked up and met Tobin’s eyes, lips trembling as she smiled.

“It’s a girl, Tobin. We’re having a girl,” Christen managed to get out and Tobin was stunned. Her lips formed a huge smile as her own eyes filled with tears. Tobin’s mouth trembled as well as her hands started shaking.

“Are you serious?” The tears started to fall. “We’re having a baby girl?” Tobin couldn’t believe it.

Christen nodded her head eagerly, bursting with joy. Tobin beamed, pulling Christen in for a tight hug.

“We’re having a little girl!” Christen exclaimed as she hugged Tobin tightly.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” Tobin said, pulling back a bit to meet Christen’s eyes. She placed a gentle hand on Christen’s stomach, leaning down to place a quick kiss there. Tobin proceeded to rest her head against Christen’s, sighing happily.

“You happy, honey?” Christen asked and Tobin grinned from ear to ear as she nodded against her forehead.

“So happy. I can’t wait to meet my little girl...our little girl,” Tobin said, running her right hand over Christen’s baby bump. Tobin leaned forward, bringing Christen’s lips to hers. The kiss was searing, yet passionate. It made both women shiver at the intensity of it.

“I love you so much,” Christen smiled as she pecked Tobin’s cheek. “Thank you for giving me this amazing family and this amazing life.”

Tobin blushed and nodded, pecking Christen’s cheek back.

“Then I guess you won’t mind if I do this,” Tobin spoke as she got down on one knee in front of a seated Christen. Christen gasped, cupping her mouth with both of her hands.

“Tobin-,” Christen started before Tobin stopped her, squeezing her knee.

“Ok, Kelley. Let him in,” Tobin called up to their friend. Soon, they heard soft little patters of feet running down the stairs. Both women smiled as Julian rounded the corner, hands behind his back. “Hey, buddy. You got something for me?” Tobin asked and Julian nodded with a big smile, moving his hands out from behind his back, revealing that he was holding a beautiful diamond ring. Christen gazed down at the ring in her son’s small hand, seeing how Tobin smiled when she took the ring from the boy. “Thanks, bud. Love you,” Tobin said as she leaned in to kiss her son’s cheeks.

“Love you too, Momma. Good luck!” he exclaimed, before scurrying back upstairs to Kelley. Tobin chuckled as she met Christen’s emerald eyes that were filled with tears. Tobin reached out and gently grabbed Christen’s left hand, holding it like she never wanted to let go.

“Christen Annemarie Press. Oh where do I begin,” Tobin started. “My extraordinary woman. The woman that raised my beautiful son. The woman that made me believe in love at first sight. The woman that has been on my mind since the first moment I laid eyes on her,” Tobin spoke as she started to tear up. “There are not enough words to describe how wonderful you are. Caring, compassionate, kind, loyal, brave, strong, smart, and drop dead gorgeous are a few that first come to mind. Though, you are so much more than those things. You are everything that I’ve ever wanted. When I was at my lowest points, you were always there to pick me up. Whenever I needed you, you were there, day or night. Everyday I’m with you, I truly fall more in love. You are the ying to my yang, the cream cheese to my bagel, and the absolute love of my life. I never believed in soulmates,” Tobin’s tears rolled down her face as Christen sobbed. “That was before I met you. You make me a better person because you push me to be a better woman for you and our beautiful children. Everything is better with you in my life. You love and accept me for who I am. You cherish me and make me feel so loved. I can’t imagine ever growing old with someone other than you. I’m so in love with you, Christen. You make my world spin, my heart race, and my life worth living. Leaving you was the worst decision I have ever made in my entire life. If you please let me, I’ll make sure that I work everyday to prove to you that I will never do that again. This is it for me. You, our boy, and our little girl. And it’s all I’ll ever need,” Tobin stopped, holding the ring up to Christen with her other hand. “Christen, baby, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and be my wife?” Tobin asked as she smiled, tears all over her face. Christen’s face was red and filled with tears, still in shock from the whole thing.

She looked down at Tobin and smiled her biggest smile ever. “Yes.”

Tobin beamed. “You will?”

“Of course! I don’t ever want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you,” Christen said as she threw her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling back to kiss her. Tobin smiled as she grabbed Christen’s hand, slowly and shakily sliding the ring onto her finger. Christen smiled as Kelley and Julian came down the stairs, cheering and clapping. Christen laughed and shook her head. “You planned this whole thing?” Christen asked and Tobin blushed.

“Guilty as charged,” Tobin shrugged. She got up from her kneeling position, taking a seat back on the couch next to Christen. She grinned as Christen nuzzled her body into her own. Christen rested her head on the strong chest of the firefighter and let out a happy sigh.

Kelley took a seat across from them and groaned. “Ugh, you guys are so cute, it’s sickening,” she said and the couple laughed before their son started to speak up.

“Mommy and Momma getting married?” he asked and Tobin grinned, looking at her son’s excited eyes.

“Yeah, bud,” Tobin patted the spot between her and Christen so that he could hop up and cuddle with them. He did so and looked up at his parents with wonder. “And guess what?” she asked and he patiently waited for an answer. “You’re going to have a little sister!” Tobin said, enthusiastically. Julian’s eyes got wide and he smiled, looking over to Christen for confirmation.

“That’s right, little man. And she’s really going to need you to look after her and protect her,” Christen stated and Julian nodded his little head that was laying against Tobin’s stomach.

“Ok, Mommy. I’ll make sure nobody hurts my little sister,” he said in his little voice, making all three adults in the room melt.

“Ok, that is way too cute. I don’t think I can handle much more of the trophy family,” Kelley joked and Christen playfully rolled her eyes.

Christen looked down at her son and looked directly into his sweet eyes. “You’re going to be the best big brother ever,” Christen said as Tobin softly rubbed the woman’s shoulder with her thumb.

Tobin leaned down to give Julian a kiss on the forehead, before leaning over to peck Christen on the lips. “Love you guys,” Tobin smiled as she cuddled her family tighter.

Everything was just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love :)


	18. Past Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin runs into someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all are doing well during these times. Thanks for the love, it means the world :)

“I swear if you let me run into a wall, I will kick you where the sun doesn’t shine,” Christen threatened as Tobin led her through the hall of the house, one hand covering her eyes, while the other hand rested on the small of her back. She guided Christen into an unknown room, stopping once they were just inside the doorframe.

“I’d never let that happen,” Tobin said with a laugh as she stepped next to Christen, still holding her hand over the pregnant woman’s eyes.

“Ready to see?” Tobin asked with excitement in her voice. Christen nodded and smiled against Tobin’s hand. “Okay, three, two, one,” Tobin counted down and removed her hand slowly. Christen’s eyes fluttered open, immediately taking in the brand new decor of what was previously the guest bedroom in her house. She took in the sight of the light pink walls that were freshly painted, along with the beautiful wooden crib that was placed in the corner of the room. The carpet was completely brand new, and the wall was occupied with pictures of purple butterflies. She smiled as she looked down at the toy trunk and changing table in the opposite corner of the room.

Christen looked over at Tobin. She was beaming, and rightfully so. “You did all of this?” Christen asked, motioning around to the newly renovated room.

Tobin nodded shyly as she nervously scratched the back of her neck. “I did it while you were out dropping off and picking up Julian everyday.”

Christen shook her head in disbelief, before closing the distance between them. Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes and smiled. The younger woman wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders and craned her head to rest on Tobin’s chest. This action made Tobin’s heart thump as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

“Do you like it?” Tobin asked with a bit of hesitancy in her voice.

Christen looked up and met the firefighter’s golden brown eyes and smiled. “This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Christen gently scratched the back of Tobin’s neck with her nails, causing the woman to sigh in pleasure. “Thank you.”

Tobin grinned, before leaning in to kiss Christen’s forehead. “I’m happy to do it. I just hope our sweet girl likes it,” Tobin spoke as she gazed around the room again.

“Something tells me she is going to adore it,” Christen smiled and pecked Tobin’s lips.

A few weeks later, Christen and Tobin were sleeping in bed when they heard a wailing cry come from Julian’s bedroom. Christen immediately shot up as Tobin struggled to turn on the bedside light. Once Tobin finally got the light on, the couple ran down the hall to Julian’s room. They turned on his light, and the scene they found was unsettling. Julian was sat up in his bed, vomit all over the floor next to his bedside table.

“You okay, baby? What happened?” Christen asked as she made her way over to sit on Julian’s bed, making sure that she didn’t step in the vomit in the process.

“I’m sorry, mommy! It was an accident,” Julian whimpered as he cried out. Christen pulled Julian into her lap, wrapping her arms around him so that he was pressed securely to her chest.

“It’s okay, honey. Accidents happen.”

Tobin grabbed an old towel from the bathroom, along with disinfectant spray. She started to work on cleaning up the mess on the floor, while Christen continued to comfort Julian.

“Do you feel sick, pal?” Tobin asked as she wiped up the last of the throw up. Julian nodded his head with a pout of his lip. “Do you want me to sleep in here with you until you fall back asleep?” Tobin suggested and Julian nodded again, his lip quivering this time as he tried to control his crying.

“Babe, you’ve had a long day at work. I can stay with him,” Christen spoke and Tobin shook her head, spraying down some spray to thoroughly clean up Julian’s accident.

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to possibly catch something and get sick with the baby.”

Christen didn’t argue and only thanked Tobin. She kissed her two favorite people goodnight, before heading back to her room. Tobin washed her hands quickly, before sliding into bed with Julian. He instantly cuddled up to her. Tobin wrapped her arms protectively around her son.

“Love you, J,” Tobin whispered into the air, hoping that Julian could hear her.

“Love you too, Momma,” Julian said as he snuggled even further into Tobin’s arms, quickly falling asleep in the safety of her hold.

The next morning, Christen was the first to wake up. She tiptoed to Julian’s room, not wanting to wake up the sleeping pair. The sight she saw melted her heart. Tobin was stretched out with one arm over her head and the other protectively around Julian. He was cuddled as close as possible to her. Both of their mouths open just slightly, letting the softest of snores escape from both of their lips. Christen walked overly slowly and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the forehead of both her fiancée and her son. She wondered how two people could be so perfect.

Tobin’s eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Christen. “Good morning,” she murmured in her groggy voice.

“Morning, my love. Did you sleep okay?” Christen asked and Tobin nodded with a small smile.

“I slept okay. Julian slept through the night, which is good. I think he just had a little bug last night that was making him sick,” Tobin said.

Christen nodded and leaned down to kiss Tobin on the lips now. “We’ll keep an eye on it. Thank you for staying with him last night,” Christen whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Tobin smiled as she held Christen’s hand in hers. “And no worries. I had to make sure that our little man was okay.”

Christen’s heart had officially burst from being filled with complete love and adoration.

A few days later, Tobin was coming home from work when she stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. She was walking through the aisle in search for pasta, when a familiar voice called out for her.

“Tobin Heath, is that you?” the voice called as Tobin turned to see who it was. When she saw the person behind that voice, her heart dropped. It was Shirley Cruz. Shirley was a woman that Tobin met a few years after she broke up with Christen. She was originally just another rebound and one night stand, but she tried to make it into something more. Shirley wouldn’t stop texting or calling Tobin for a whole year. One time she even showed up at the fire station, begging Tobin to marry her. It became very clear that she was obsessed with Tobin, and it took forever for Tobin to shake her.

Tobin forced a fake smile as she greeted Shirley. “Hey, Shirley. How’ve you been?”

Shirley stepped into Tobin’s space, just a mere foot away from her. “I’ve been missing you, Tobin. Damn, you’re still as sexy as ever.”

Before Tobin even knew what was happening, Shirley was grabbing her bicep, rubbing it seductively up and down. Though she loved when Christen did that, she felt nothing with Shirley. In fact, she actually felt repulsed.

Tobin took a step back, letting Shirley’s hand drop from her arm. “Listen,” Tobin started as she took another step back, putting distance between the two. “I’m with someone now, like really with someone. We’re getting married, and um, I don’t think she’d appreciate you touching me like that.”

Shirley just laughed it off, biting her lip as she looked Tobin up and down. “That’s okay. It would be kinda fun being a home wrecker,” she said as she stepped forward again, reaching for Tobin’s arm once more. Tobin quickly stopped her by grabbing her hand and pushing it away.

“Stop it, Shirley! That is not okay. Why can’t you seem to get it through your head that I never loved you or even liked you. You were hot and willing. I was still a wreck about leaving the love of my life. It was nothing more than a one time thing!” Tobin whisper yelled just loud enough for only Shirley to hear.

“That’s a lie, Tobin. You know you love me,” Shirley said it as if she was trying to make herself believe her words.

“I don’t, and I never have. I have a gorgeous fiancée, a handsome son, and a baby girl on the way. My life is perfect, and I have everything I’ve ever wanted. So if you’ll excuse me, I need to get home to my family,” Tobin spoke as she stepped around Shirley, leaving her there to fume in anger.

Tobin paid for her items and walked out the door, smiling at the knowledge that her family would be waiting for her at home.

When she got home, she walked through the front door to see Christen and Julian watching a movie on the couch.

“Momma!” Julian exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and raced over to Tobin.

She pulled him into a big hug and smiled wide. “Hey, bud! I missed you.”

Julian smiled a big smile up to Tobin. “Missed you too, Momma! Mommy hasn’t been feeling good today,” he said with a frown and Tobin looked over to Christen who was still on the couch, watching the two.

“Okay, pal. Why don’t you go play in your room for a couple minutes while I talk to Mommy,” Tobin said and Julian nodded. He ran up to his bedroom as Tobin kicked off her boots.

“Hey, Tobs,” Christen greeted from the couch. She ran a hand over the bump of her stomach, frowning down at it.

Tobin took a seat next to her, wrapping a loose arm around her shoulders. “Hi, honey. You feeling okay?”

Christen sighed as she looked up into Tobin’s concerned brown eyes. “The baby has been kicking a lot today,” Christen said. She set head down on Tobin’s shoulder, frowning. “It really hurts.”

Tobin kissed her forehead before she spoke. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know this probably won’t make it better, but just think, only a few more months until we get to meet our girl.”

Christen scoffed. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one who’s growing like a balloon,” she said and Tobin chuckled.

“You’re right, I’m not. But I know that you are one strong ass woman. And I know that you can do this.”

Christen smiled and nodded. “I can do this.”

Tobin returned the smile, which soon fell to a frown.

Christen noticed this. “What’s wrong, babe?” Christen asked as she placed a hand on Tobin’s thigh.

Tobin shook her head and rolled her eyes. “It’s stupid.”

“Um, anything that makes you look this upset is not stupid. Talk to me, Tobs,” Christen said as she looked into Tobin’s eyes.

There was a short silence before Tobin spoke. “I, um, ran into someone today,” she said and Christen nodded, staying silent so Tobin could finish what she had to say. “It was a woman that I hooked up with a while back. Her name’s Shirley.”

With this confession, Christen’s was a bit taken back. “Oh,” is all she could say.

“Yeah,” Tobin awkwardly filled the silence.

“Um, okay,” Christen started. “Why did it bother you so much?” she asked.

Tobin took a deep breath before answering. “She became obsessed with me after the one night we slept together, even after I told her that it was just a one time deal.”

“How so?”

“She started coming by at the fire station, my apartment, and anywhere else she could find me. I told her multiple times that I didn’t want anything more with her, but she just wouldn’t budge,” Tobin spoke.

Christen shook her head, matching Tobin’s frown. The younger woman was a bit jealous that another woman was so enthralled with Tobin, but she had to refrain from showing that feeling.

“I saw her in the grocery store today. She came up to me and started being flirty with me. She rubbed my arm up and down before I could even stop her,” Tobin confessed. This had Christen fuming. The thought of another woman feeling Tobin up had her blood boiling.

“So what did you say?” Christen asked.

“When she started flirting with me, I told her that I have a beautiful family, and that’s not going to change. I hope you know that you can trust me,” Tobin said and Christen nodded.

“I know, baby. I’m not worried. Don’t let her get to you, Tobs,” Christen spoke.

Tobin looked at her and sighed. “You’re right, I shouldn’t. There’s no reason to be down when I have my amazing family.”

Christen grinned, before leaning in to press a kiss to Tobin’s chiseled jawline. She moved to Tobin’s ear and smiled against it. “Especially when you don’t have work tomorrow, and we can sleep in a bit. Maybe get a quickie in before breakfast,” Christen whispered seductively.

Tobin met Christen’s green eyes and smirked. “Is that so?” Tobin inquired and Christen bit her lip with a nod. She ran her hand slowly up Tobin’s thigh to her crotch, all while holding eye contact. She palmed the large bulge in Tobin’s jeans, smiling to herself as she felt Tobin growing harder beneath her hand. “Babyyy,” Tobin groaned out as Christen ran her hand up and down the area. She shot Christen a mischievous smirk, which was quickly returned. “Julian is right upstairs, Chris. It’s too risky.”

Christen smiled and blushed as she removed her hand, moving it to run her fingers over Tobin’s cheek and jawline instead. “You’re right. Sorry for getting you all hot and bothered,” Christen joked and Tobin laughed, pulling the younger woman into her body tightly. Christen wrapped her arms snugly around Tobin’s torso.

“No worries, honey. We’ll have time later if you want. For right now I just want to hold my girl. I love you,” Tobin murmured as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Christen’s head.

“I love you, too, Tobs.”


End file.
